Kagome's Peril
by Stardust Miko
Summary: COMPLETE Remember how Kagome ALWAYS gets kidnapped to get at Inuyasha? And is ALWAYS saved in the nick of time? This is one of the cases, but Inuyasha thinks she's dead, and doesn't come to rescue her. Kagome will have to get out of this one by herself! BTW FIRST INUFIC. VERY BAD. PLOT SUX. SAVE YOURSELF AND DON'T READ THIS CRAP.
1. Three Tainted Jewel Shards

**Hey guys...first Inuyasha Fanfiction! Disclamer: I own nothing...*cries in frustration***

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Naraku sat in his castle, cloaked in his baboon pelt and, as ever, a cloud of miasma. He was thinking of a plan to cripple that bothersome half-demon. Hmm. He had it! He called for one of his poisonous insects and it came, scarlet eyes staring balefully into icy red irises. Their eyes tussled for a few moments more, and the samiosho buzzed away.

He waited.

The door was slammed to the side by a gust of wind. A shadowed figure stalked in. Kagura the Wind Sorceress flicked her fan, and the door slammed shut. Her cherry eyes bore into the white-garbed half-demon with hatred.

"Ah, Kagura," said Naraku, and from underneath his mask, he chuckled menacingly. "Why don't you come closer?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" snapped Kagura.

"It means to step forward," sneered Naraku. "Do I need to make you?"He held his hand outstretched. In it appeared a throbbing red mass.

Her heart.

Kagura scowled but walked closer, remaining silent except to flick open her fan.

"Now, listen carefully..."

* * *

Kagome stretched as she clambered out of the wall. "It's such a nice morning!"

"Feh," snorted Inuyasha, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Took you long enough."

"Oh, cheer up," teased Kagome. "I had to study for a test. It was still hard, though..." Her mood darkened, but then lightened. "But it _is _a nice morning!"

"Tch! You said that already," Inuyasha grumbled. "Did you bring lunch?"

She shot him a look. "Yes, but let's share with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara."

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Kagome pulled five boxes out of her big yellow backpack. "I made it!"

"Then it is sure to be delicious," sighed Miroku, opening the lid of his box. "Mm, sushi, rice balls, and chopped vegetables!"

Inuyasha slid open his lunch silently and popped a piece of sushi into his mouth. Chewing twice, he put two more pieces at once into his full mouth. Looking like a chipmunk with his cheeks pushed out, he settled down. Kagome watched as her friends each gobbled down their meal with a sense of pride. She wasn't that much of a chef, but she could still make nice sushi. You only needed a bit of fish and rice and soy sauce...

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kagome reached into her bag again and got out a little plastic container. Opening it, she laid it before Kirara. It was a mixture of tuna fish and raw fish chunks, and the little demon kitty tore into it with vigor, chrr-ing with gratitude.

"This is very good, Kagome," said Sango. She smiled at her friend. "I think you've outdone yourself this time."

"You think so?" asked Kagome delightedly. "Well,- "

"Where's the ninja food?" came Inuyasha's voice. The girls turned around to see him rummaging through her pack. Before Kagome could get her hands on him, he poked his head out and held up a cup of ramen noodles triumphantly. "Never can have a meal without this. Hey Kagome, can you heat up some wat- "

He quaked under Kagome's best evil death glare. She seemed to loom over him, although he was taller. "Inuyasha..."

"Wha- Kago- "

"_Sit, boy!_"

* * *

Kagome stared curiously at the village. There was a huge crowd gathered around something on the ground. "Let's check it out, Inuyasha."

"Why should we?" protested the hanyou, but he followed her, along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

* * *

It turned out the fuss was about a young girl collapsed on the dirt. The crowd parted silently to admit Inuyasha and his group.

Kagome gasped. A mist of dark miasma clung to the girl's back. "Can you see that?" She pointed vaguely to the purple cloud.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, why?"

Kagome didn't answer, but gasped again. "That girl...has _three Shikon Jewel shards!_"

That got Inuyasha's attention. "_What? _Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Positive!" She stared at the darkly glowing specks of light.

Miroku stepped forward, brow furrowed. "But what would an ordinary village girl be doing with three shards of the sacred jewel? And I can sense dark aura from the shards."

"Naraku?" Sango guessed. She walked closer. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

Shippo squirmed forward. "How is this possible?"

Kagome stared at the girl. She turned to the villagers. "Do you know this girl?"

"She is my daughter," said a woman garbed in expensive silks. "Yuki was acting strange for the last couple of days, but suddenly, she just..." She broke into sobs.

"Now, now," soothed Miroku. "I hate to see a beautiful woman such as yourself cry."

_Whack!_

Sango hefted Hiraikotsu. Miroku rubbed the top of his head. Trying to appear nochalant, he smiled at the noblewoman. "I believe we can help this child. May I carry her to your house?"

* * *

Miroku placed several holy papers on Yuki's body. They fizzled out of existence, and he frowned. "Kagome, can you help me?"

Kagome nodded and placed a hand over the girl's heart. A pink glow issued from her palm, battling with the darkness of the girl's shards. She frowned. "I don't get it. It's not working."

"Feh, isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha snapped, and rolled the girl onto her stomach.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, shocked. "Sit, boy!"

_Wham!_

"I was only gonna take out the jewel shards, stupid!" yelled Inuyasha in a muffled voice.

Sango turned to Kagome. "That's a good idea. You might be able to purify the tainted shards when they're not in her body."

Kagome agreed and carefully plucked out the three shards. When her fingers made contact with the shards, she stiffened, her brown eyes clouding over.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome toppled to the ground, hand still clutching the shards.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you like my chapter? Please review; it's my inspiration to write~! ^^) Crit is appreciated, but please don't be blatantly rude. This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction! XD **


	2. Enter Kagura

**A little freshener from the last Chapter: **

_"I was only gonna take out the jewel shards, stupid!" yelled Inuyasha in a muffled voice._

_Sango turned to Kagome. "That's a good idea. You might be able to purify the tainted shards when they're not in her body."_

_Kagome agreed and carefully plucked out the three shards. When her fingers made contact with the shards, she stiffened, her brown eyes clouding over._

_"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Shippo._

_"Inu...yasha..." Kagome toppled to the ground, hand still clutching the shards._

* * *

Inuyasha sprang up from the Sit Position and shook her shoulder. "Kagome? Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, get back," ordered Miroku tersely. "I'm going to try to purify the shards with a sutra."

He took out a sacred paper and laid it over her palm. It burned to a crisp and drifted to the ground in crumbling pieces. "The darkness is too strong! I think it's lifted off the girl and settled over Kagome!"

As if to prove his words, Yuki rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her mother ran forward, relieved. "Oh, Yuki, are you all right?"

Shippo bounced onto Kagome's shoulder. An electric force forced him back after a fraction of a second of being in contact with her fabric. "Ow!"

Inuyasha reached forward but was forced back by the barrier as well. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it. It grew into a huge sword. The blade pulsed and turned a bloodred color.

"The Red Tetsusaiga," murmured Sango.

Inuyasha slashed down on the force field surrounding Kagome. His blade sank into it a couple centimeters, and then it was forced away, hurling Inuyasha against the wall with a crack. He stared furiously at Kagome. "What's going on?"

"What do you _think_?" a voice asked coldly. The house was blown apart in a gust of wind. They were left on the wooden floor, but with no walls around them.

A sharply beautiful woman with dark hair and cherry eyes was standing in the clearing, the villagers scrambling away from her. Kagura sneered and tucked a feather back into her ponytail. "I knew dogs were stupid, but not _this_ idiotic."

She flicked her fan, and Kagome lifted off the floor, the force field disappearing. She floated towards Kagura. Spreading her fan wide, Kagura commanded, "Dance of the Dragon!" Inuyasha and his friends struggled against the mini hurricanes.

"D*mmit!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and blasted them away with a Backlash Wave.

Kagura dodged the hurricanes easily. With a sweep of her fan, she made her wind carry Kagome and her high up into the sky, carried by a feather.

* * *

**Sorry about the boring chapter guys. Drop down a review on your way out the door! You guys make my day! I'll try to publish another one by Tuesday!**


	3. Jailed

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_A sharply beautiful woman with dark hair and cherry eyes was standing in the clearing, the villagers scrambling away from her. Kagura sneered and tucked a feather back into her ponytail. "I knew dogs were stupid, but not this idiotic."_

_She flicked her fan, and Kagome lifted off the floor, the force field disappearing. She floated towards Kagura. Spreading her fan wide, Kagura commanded, "Dance of the Dragon!" Inuyasha and his friends struggled against the mini hurricanes._

_"D*mmit!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and blasted them away with a Backlash Wave._

_Kagura dodged the hurricanes easily. With a sweep of her fan, she made her wind carry Kagome and her high up into the sky, carried by a feather._

* * *

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. That &amp; #%$ had kidnapped Kagome out from under his very nose! He slumped over his bag of potato chips. He had stolen it from Shippo. What was bothering him was that no one was yelling _sit_ in his ear. It kind of made a nice break, but it was a hollow emptiness inside of him. Why did that stupid Kagura have to steal Kagome?

Shippo yelled at him from his side. "Give me back my dried potatoes! They're my favorite; sour cream and onion!"

"Too bad, 'cause they're my favorite too," smirked Inuyasha, and gave Shippo a good knock in the head.

_Whack!_

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw stars. Miroku stood over him, golden staff in his hand. It had just made contact with Inuyasha's head. "What was _that_ for?" yelled Inuyasha indignantly.

"Honestly, do you even have to ask?" said Sango, peering over Miroku's shoulder. Shippo clung to her shoulder. "You shouldn't take the chance to tease Shippo when Kagome isn't here to restrain you."

"Humph! It's all _her_ fault for being lax. I've half a mind to just let her rot in Naraku's castle," sniffed the hanyou (half demon).

"Well then, I don't think it should matter much to you that we are going after Kagome," said Miroku.

"Kirara!" called Sango. The demon-cat transformed to a saber-toothed, gigantic, altogether more frightening version of herself. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo leapt onto her back, and Kirara soared off. As they passed Inuyasha, Shippo leaned over and snatched the bag of dried potatoes from his grasp.

"Hey, give that back!" yelped the dog demon, and ran after them.

* * *

Kagome landed with a thump on the ground. She looked around and gasped. _This must be Naraku's castle!_

Kagura landed delicately at Kagome's side, and snatched the now-little feather from the air. She slipped it into her hair. "Kohaku!" she called imperiously.

Sango's mind-washed little brother came forward, brown irises dull. "Yes, Lady Kagura?"

"Take this girl to a holding cell. Restrain her. Make it _look_ painful, but make sure that it isn't. When Inuyasha comes, he must believe that Kagome is in pain. Naraku wishes so," ordered the wind sorceress.

Kohaku grasped Kagome's arm and pulled her away after bowing to Kagura. She couldn't resist; the little kid was stronger than he looked. Probably because he had been raised as a demon slayer. She was taken down a flight of stairs. Now they were in a passageway, lined on both sides by cells. Kohaku led her down the hallway until it ended. There was a cell in the wall. He opened it by turning a series of bolts and screws. The barred door slid to the side creakily, and he led Kagome in. His ponytail hung lifelessly from his head, and he walked as if in a dream.

There was a metal post in the cell. Attached to the post were chains, which were, in turn, attached to steel cuffs. Kohaku attached manacles to Kagome's wrists and ankles, then chained her to the metal rod. It was as broad as her back, so she didn't feel discomfort. But Kagome was sure that it looked painful, especially when Kohaku draped part of the chains over her throat. The cuffs were actually padded with something soft and squishy, so they didn't rub against her skin. Overall, the situation wasn't too bad.

When Kohaku left, Kagome began dreaming about escape. But it was practically impossible. First, she would have to get out of these chains. Then, she would have to open the door somehow, which didn't seem very easy. Not to mention passing the probable mass of demons that guarded this prison. If only she was like them, like Inuyasha, she could burst out of these chains, slash open those iron bars, and rip the demons to shreds.

Suddenly, she began to yearn for Inuyasha. What she wouldn't give for him to be here beside her. What were they doing right now? She was certain that Inuyasha would be trying to find her. Miroku would want to come, to kill Naraku once and for all, and Sango would jump at the chance to save Kohaku. Shippo would have to come, unless they dropped him off at another village.

But then a new thought rang through her mind. _Will Inuyasha even find Naraku's castle? I know he can break through the barrier with the Red Tetsusaiga, but he can only do that if he knows where it even is. _

Kagome slumped against her chains. Her raven-blue hair swung forward and concealed the tears running down her face. Less than two days ago, she had been yelling at Sota, her younger brother, to get out of her room. She wished she could go back to that time and start over, so that she would manage to stop Kagura from kidnapping her in the first place.

Her eyes flew open, and Kagome impatiently blinked back the tears. Those cuffs were padded...could she possibly slip out of them? She tugged hard at her right wrist. The flesh tore a little, and pain shot through her. But she continued pulling until her wrist was drenched with blood. Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself. She tugged once more, and blood sprayed the stones.

* * *

The village rang with the cries of the dying. Men sprawled on grass mats on the ground. A red-and-white-garbed priestess walked among them. Her sleek, long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail down her back. Her beautiful face was strained as she worked steadily to save the men.

Kikyo glanced at the sky. _I sense Naraku's miasma,_ she thought. _His barrier is getting stronger. What can this mean? _She resolved to go and find out tonight. But there was no need.

That night, as she walked in a stately manner away from the village, a shadow melted away from the others and solidified. It became a white baboon.

"Naraku," said Kikyo, and grasped her bow.

"Hello, Kikyo," purred the white baboon. "How nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," replied the priestess. "But I am afraid not. Now explain the state of your barriers."

"I have captured Kagome and am holding her at my castle," replied Naraku.

Kikyo stood still as she took in this new info. Then, she suddenly lashed out and, with her bow, which was glowing with a sacred aura, sliced Naraku in half. A wooden doll wrapped with hair fell at her feet. "A doll," said Kikyo. "I thought so."

* * *

And many miles away, in a castle surrounded by heavy miasma and a barrier, the real Naraku watched as the wooden doll was sliced in half. He chuckled to himself. His red irises with their white pupils gazed at the wall, seeing something completely different. His blue eyeliner shrank as he frowned. "Kikyo," he whispered softly, and wished that he could kill her, once and for all. But he couldn't.

That, after all, would be going against his heart. Naraku growled and longed to stop thinking about the beautiful priestess that had nursed him when he used to be Oni Gumo. But he couldn't. His heart ached for her. And the best he could do was ignore it, let alone displease it outright. But yes, he longed for the day when he could see Kikyo dead at his feet. He would enjoy that. Very much indeed.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? It's very eventful. I wanted to take out some of the action, to save it for next chapter, but i just couldn't! XD Pop a review in the box as you go out the door!**


	4. Koga

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_And many miles away, in a castle surrounded by heavy miasma and a barrier, the real Naraku watched as the wooden doll was sliced in half. He chuckled to himself. His red irises with their white pupils gazed at the wall, seeing something completely different. His blue eyeliner shrank as he frowned. "Kikyo," he whispered softly, and wished that he could kill her, once and for all. But he couldn't._

_That, after all, would be going against his heart. Naraku growled and longed to stop thinking about the beautiful priestess that had nursed him when he used to be Oni Gumo. But he couldn't. His heart ached for her. And the best he could do was ignore it, let alone displease it outright. But yes, he longed for the day when he could see Kikyo dead at his feet. He would enjoy that. Very much indeed._

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends were gathered at a fire. It had been two days after Kagome's abduction. The firelight glinted off their dark hair. Yes, _their_ dark hair, for it was the night of the new moon- the night when Inuyasha turned into a full human and remained so until the morning light struck him. His dark hair and eyes were drastically different from his usual silver hair and golden eyes.

He always hated those nights when he was vulnerable. Having Kagome next to him made him twitchy. His human feelings grew much stronger, and he had impulses to do things to her that he'd rather not think about.

Sango sneaked a sidelong glance at him. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to Inuyasha being human," she said.

"Neither will I!" exclaimed Shippo. "He looks dimwitted in his usual form, but unusually sharp in mortal- "

_Crack!_

Inuyasha had landed a sharp blow to Shippo's head. "What was that, midget?" fumed a black-haired Inuyasha. "I may be human, but I can still make your head hurt!"

"That's for sure," whimpered Shippo, several bulges on his head. "Oh, if only Kagome were here..."

* * *

Kikyo worked over a sick man. Her fingers healed, but her mind was on other things. _I don't care for Kagome..._

Why was this so, though? Kagome was _her_, after all. But she was taking Inuyasha away from her, Kikyo! Inuyasha was hers; it was her right to drag him to hell with her. She stood abruptly as a thought raced through her mind. _Naraku has only one reason to keep Kagome alive._

And that was to lure Inuyasha to the trap and kill him. Kagome Naraku could have, oh, Kikyo couldn't care less about her, reincarnation or not. But Inuyasha- only _she_ could have him!

* * *

Inuyasha sat cross-legged, facing away from the fire. His dark hair glistened. His human feelings were much stronger; he couldn't resist his feelings for Kagome. He longed for her. Maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't here.

_Shhhh- wheeeerrrllll!_

A hurricane was hurrying along the path. And it looked very, very familiar.

Koga.

* * *

Kikyo strode away from the village, armed with bow and arrows. She glanced around, then headed for the stables. She chose a horse that wasn't too large, just about medium. But she could tell it was strong and sturdy. She left coins on the rim of her pen door. She didn't plan on returning to this ragtag collection of mud huts.

* * *

**Sorry for this super-short chapter, but we really needed this and I didn't want to cram it into another one. Next one coming up on a silver platter soon!**


	5. Roosters

**Author's Note: Ayame never exists in this fanfiction. I don't really like her, and having her would really mess up my storyline. Just a little FYI! XD~**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Inuyasha sat cross-legged, facing away from the fire. His dark hair glistened. His human feelings were much stronger; he couldn't resist his feelings for Kagome, not now on the night of the new moon. He longed for her. Maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't here tonight._

_Shhhh- wheeeerrrllll!_

_A hurricane was hurrying along the path. And it looked very, very familiar._

_Koga._

* * *

Inuyasha sprang up, teeth bared. "Why that little- "

"Hey, mutt-face," sneered the wolf-demon as he slowed to a halt. "I've been following Naraku's stench. Picked up a bit of Kagome's scent and thought I'd stop by for old times' sake."

Koga looked around, dark ponytail swinging as he swung his head from side to side. "Say, where is she?"

Sango looked up, surprised. "Is that Koga?" she said. Miroku stared as well.

"What are you doing here, Koga?" said the monk.

"Never mind that, where's Kagome? What have you done to her, you pathetic little half-breed?" yelled Koga.

Inuyasha couldn't meet Koga's eyes. "Didn't _do_ no nothing to her. Kagura got'er."

"_What?!_" screeched Koga. "The wind she-demon _kidnapped Kagome_?"

"Don't know why that's so offensive to you," muttered Inuyasha. "That's exactly what you did to her not long ago."

Shippo gawked at them. "Inuyasha, you can't fight now! You're not half-demon anymore!" Without his demonic powers, Inuyasha couldn't use the Tetsusaiga _or_ his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer claws.

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha, and punched the fox-demon upside his head. "I can take this mangy wolf no problem, even if I'm _not_ a half-demon. It'll be _too _easy."

"You idiots!" growled Sango. "You two should be working together to rescue Kagome instead of bickering like a pair of ego-maniacal roosters!"

"Did you just call me a chicken?" squawked an indignant Koga. "Take that back!"

"Hands off her!" yelled Inuyasha, and lunged for the wolf-demon. Koga easily dodged Inuyasha's punch. He kicked him hard in the stomach, then on the back, shins, and back of the knees. Inuyasha looked positively slow as he spun around trying to get Koga.

"This is way too easy even for you," laughed the wolf-demon, and then yelped as Hiraikotsu, Sango's weapon, smacked him on the head.

"Lay off of Inuyasha!" scolded the demon-slayer. "He's hardly in a good state to fight you right now. Kagome isn't here to restrain him- "

"All _his_ fault!" yelled Koga. "She could be getting killed or something right this moment, all because of this mangy dog!"

"_What_ did you say, you flea-bitten wolf?" Inuyasha got to his feet. His black hair gleamed. "You- _ow!_"

Miroku hefted his golden staff. "When will you ever learn, Inuyasha? Must you befoul Kagome's memory by doing the one thing she hates to see you doing?"

Inuyasha snorted and turned away. "I don't know _what _you're talking about."

Shippo leapt into his shoulder. "She hated it when you fought with Koga. So- "

Inuyasga slapped him off, looking disgusted. "What do I care what she thinks? She ain't here to make me sit, so I- "

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't fight with Koga!" Inuyasha looked away disdainfully.

"Well, I'll be off now, mutt-boy," grunted Koga. "I'm going to save Kagome while you sit here like the shaggy mongrel that you are." He vanished in a hurricane, barely visible in the gloom. Inuyasha clenched his fists. He glared into the distance. His expression changed entirely. He gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, then rose from the ground quickly.

"Tell me what you see there," he said in a hushed voice. Everyone looked to where he was looking. And then they knew the reason for his tensity.

Staggering, barely deflecting off demons with a bow, arrow-less, was Kagome.

* * *

**A little cliffie! Yay! I hate cliffies when other people have 'em, but I love writing them myself!**


	6. Gasp

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Tell me what you see there," he said in a hushed voice. Everyone looked to where he was looking. And then they knew the reason for his tensity._

_Staggering, barely deflecting off demons with a bow, arrow-less, was Kagome._

* * *

Miroku stood up as well. Sango jumped up and called for Kirara. The demon-cat transformed to a saber-toothed version of herself. The demon slayer raced alongside Kirara and then leapt on to her back. She had her Hiraikotsu strapped across her back, and she unstrapped it now and prepared to throw it.

"Stay back, Inuyasha," shouted Miroku. "You are in no state to fight, not now in your mortal state!" He hurried away to fight alongside Sango, although he couldn't use his Wind Tunnel; Naraku's poisonous insects hovered over the crowd of demons.

"# $&amp; it all!" Inuyasha shot back, and raced away. He couldn't run as fast as he normally could, but he made good time considering he was 100% human.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango, and threw her giant boomerang. The demons dodged the missile, which was a surprise; not many demons managed to avoid Sango's mark. But avoid they did, and Hiraikotsu swiveled back to Sango's hand. She thew once more, but they shifted and twisted, and the weapon flew by harmlessly. They continued diving at Kagome. The bow wasn't hers; it was an ugly black thing, but it thrummed with a sacred aura that slew the demons with a single touch. But Kagome was bleeding; a _lot_. She was getting weaker, and her quiver was empty. A white dragon demon dove for her, got burned up by the bow's energy- but split it in half with its jaws.

With a sharp cry, Inuyasha threw himself between the demons and Kagome. She held the halves in her hands, still deflecting the demons, but not nearly as effectively. She fell to the ground. Inuyasha drew a short sword that he had started using during nights of the new moon. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku formed a protective shield around the two, and killed the demons, with a sword, fangs, and staff respectively. But some demons got through, and Inuyasha dispatched them with his sword.

Slowly but steadily, they worked away at the demons. Sango sliced off a horned eel's head. Kirara sank her fangs into the throat of a striped serpent with bat wings. Miroku batted off a giant eyeball-head snake. Even Shippo participated, using his acorns and other fox magic.

"Fox Fire!" yelled the midget. Weak blue flames sputtered from his palm. It coiled around the demons and then dissipated, leaving them confused and angry, but unharmed. The fight was going okay.

* * *

Naraku gazed into Kanna's mirror. He was watching the fight. "Very good," he chuckled, and his red eyes narrowed with pleasure. It was all going to plan.

* * *

A giant feather materialized in the air above them. Kagura. "Dance of the Dragon!" Hurricanes swept across the barren earth toward Inuyasha and Kagome. He was helpless to deflect it; because the sun hadn't risen yet, he couldn't tap into the powers of the Tetsusaiga; not while he had his dark, humanly hair. The hurricanes flung the now-human away from Kagome.

"Dance of the Blades!"

The knives of wind sliced at Inuyasha. His Fire Rat robes were ripped, and blood welled freely out of the gashes. He lay on the ground, groaning. "Don't you dare touch Kagome!" He was sprawled on the ground. He reached out with a trembling hand. "_No!_"

"Dance of the Blades!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango sent out her boomerang to intercept Kagura's wind-blades. A hush fell over them all. They all stopped fighting; the demons, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Kagura. They all watched to see what would happen. Would Sango's trusty weapon save Kagome's life? Or would the wind-blades suck her blood?

_Psseeeuuummmm!_

An arrow, trailing pink energy, knocked Hiraikotsu off course.

The blades traveled unstopped to Kagome. They circled around her body. Kagome let out a single, wordless cry. She was lifted into the air by the force. She struggled and writhed, but blood drenched her gashed clothes. At last, the wind-knives disspated, and Kagome fell toward the ground. Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her in his arms. She opened her eyes. "Inu...Yasha..." she gasped.

Then she was still.

* * *

Kikyo lowered her bow. What had she done? Why, she had as good as killed Kagome. Not that she felt any remorse. Now Inuyasha was all hers. All eyes were on her now that Kagome wasn't moving. Inuyasha stared incredibly at her. "Ki- Kikyo!" he cried. "How could you?"

"How could I?" answered Kikyo. "I did it for _us_, Inuyasha!" Unable to bear Inuyasha's shattered eyes any longer, she turned heel and fled. What was wrong with her? She _never_ ran from confrontations! But it seemed that killing her own reincarnation had broken Kikyo.

* * *

**Okay, I probably have some very indignant peeps on my hands right now...but I promise, this is _all part of the story!_ And it's a Happily Ever After! Please wait me out, read the next chapter! It'll all make sense! Please review too; lots of peeps read this fanfiction, but practically _zero_ of them followed it or anything! It was really disappointing! X,(**


	7. Rage

**I'm back, guys! No reviews so far...I'm so depressed! But I just can't let go of this story...hang on with me just a little longer! Please? Oh, come on, guys...ten seconds is all it takes, and it really would make a difference in my attitude and blah blah blah... ;D**

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Kikyo lowered her bow. What had she done? Why, she had as good as killed Kagome. Not that she felt any remorse. Now Inuyasha was all hers. All eyes were on her now that Kagome wasn't moving. Inuyasha stared incredibly at her. "Ki- Kikyo!" he cried. "How could you?"_

_"How could I?" answered Kikyo. "I did it for us, Inuyasha!" Unable to bear Inuyasha's shattered eyes any longer, she turned heel and fled. What was wrong with her? She never ran from confrontations! But it seemed that killing her own reincarnation had broken Kikyo._

* * *

Kagura surveyed the area. Kagome's broken body was held in the half-demon's arms. His hair was dark; it was his mortal form. She smiled. This was the perfect night for the attack! Naraku was a good guesser, although he was a total pain in the ass. She flicked her fan shut and watched with satisfaction.

* * *

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha held Kagome closer to his chest. His dark hair brushed her shoulders. "No...Don't leave me!" he yelled. He shook her. "Kagome! Get up! You can't die like this, stupid!"

Kagome's eyes slid open just a little. "Inu...Yasha..." she whispered.

Instantly, Inuyasha shut up. "Yeah?"

"Don't...be..." She paused and coughed, spilling blood down her blouse. "Don't..."

Inuyasha stared in horror at Kagome. "Don't try to talk!" he said frantically. He knelt down and rested her head on his lap. "Please don't die..."

She gazed up at him, lips cracked with blood. Kagome smiled painfully, and dragged up a shaking hand to Inuyasha's. Her eyes closed.

"_No!_" howled Inuyasha, and felt her pulse. It was very, very slow...and then it stopped.

* * *

Over the hills, a golden glow was rising...

The sun.

As the not-quite-warm rays reached Inuyasha, his dark hair turned into a blazing silver, and his eyes lightened to a pure gold. His little doggy ears returned, and his claws grew back. His hair concealed his face, but all could see the solitary tear slip out and land on Kagome's worn throat.

He looked up and glared with murder in his bright wolfish eyes. "Kagura, you #&amp;$%!" he roared, and stood up, placing Kagome's head gently on the grass. His trembling hand found the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and drew it. It transformed to a huge blade with a ruff of silky white fur at the handle.

"_Kaagggooommmmeeeeee!"__  
_

Inuyasha brought down his sword with a sweep, and an immense force erupted from its blade. Kagura on her feather was blown backward erratically. She was knocked off. Her fingers leapt to the second feather and soon she was on another. "Till next time," sneered the wind sorceress, soared quickly, glad to escape the reach of his blade.

* * *

**What'cha guys think? Don't worry, Kagome is fine! I'm NOT giving anything away...XD! PLEASE review! PLEASE! Okay, thanks! Bye-bye! Remember, Follow, Favorite, and Review! ;D**


	8. Rotten Tommy-Toes

**I'm back! And a deli-scrumptious apple crisp tart to Sakura Frost, my first reviewer! XD You made my day and encouraged me to write this chapter! Thank you! So, all of you are probably throwing virtual rotten tomatoes at my head for killing Kagome...Y'all might, _might_ wanna wait! Dun-dun-_dunn..._**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Kaagggooommmmeeeeee!"_

_Inuyasha brought down his sword with a sweep, and an immense force erupted from its blade. Kagura on her feather was blown backward erratically. She was knocked off. Her fingers leapt to the second feather and soon she was on another. "Till next time," sneered the wind sorceress, soared quickly, glad to escape the reach of his blade._

* * *

Naraku laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle. But he laugh/chuckled for a long time. Kanna just stood there, as white as the moon and just as cold and unfeeling. He threw back his head and gazed at a wooden doll in the corner on a little table. It had been sliced diagonally in two, and it sported nicks along it, as if it had been sliced by wind repeatedly.

* * *

**What had Happened...**

_Kagome stifled a groan as she twisted again with her wrist. Pain blossomed within her, and she had to stop. She stared at the cuff. It was soaked in blood. Funny thing, blood. People thought it was a bright, garish color, but it wasn't. It was dark, a shadowy reddish black. It gathered in pools below her mangled hand. Kagome's wrist trembled as she raised it as much as she could to eye level. _

_Owwww..._

_She sighed shakily and released her hand. She leaned against her pole. When was Inuyasha going to come? Surely he hadn't forgotten her?_

_The door to her cell opened. The bars slid aside to reveal a small form. _

_Kohaku. _

_He walked forward with cold brown irises and unlocked her chains. Unable to stop herself, Kagome slid to the floor. An unfeeling hand gripped her arm and pulled her up forcefully. Sango's possessed little brother dragged Kagome out of her cell and took her down the hallway of cells and up the stairs. Then there was a maze of corridors, and then a door, which slid aside to reveal none other than Naraku._

_"Welcome, Kagome," said the hanyou (half demon). "I gather you are enjoying your quarters?"_

_She tucked her bloody wrist behind her back. She just didn't want to show him her weakness. "Why did you bring me here, you monster?" yelled Kagome. "You might as well have killed me!"_

_Naraku chuckled. "Kohaku..."_

_The controlled boy reached up and ripped out a strand of Kagome's hair. "Ow!" yelped the girl. "What did you do that for?!"_

_"For this," said Naraku, and took the hair from Kohaku. He took out a wooden doll from within his robes, and Kagome understood. _

_"No!" she shouted, and lunged forward._

_"Kohaku..."_

_The guy grabbed her arms and held her as Naraku took one of his own hairs and twined it with hers. He wrapped it around the doll, waved a hand over it- and voila, a replica of the doll appeared. The replica shifted and bubbled to become..._

_Kagome._

_"This doll will impersonate you, Kagome," said the hanyou. "Your friends will come across her, supposedly escaped from me. You will die of mortal injuries..." He slashed his arm in the air, and various gashes appeared all over the fake Kagome's body. "Inuyasha will be devastated, and will come to me for revenge. He will be blinded by rage...and I will slay him, with all of your other friends."_

_"NOOOOOOO!" Kagome's anguished cry echoed in the mountains. Nobody heard her, save Naraku and Kanna._

* * *

**See? Kagome isn't dead! Ha! So you guys can throw candy at me instead of those rotten tomatoes! Yay! This one didn't have much chapter, but hey, cut me some slack, I slapped it together! Call it a special present for Sakura Frost! Besides, this chapter was needed to explain some things... :3 :3 :3 See you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If one review can make me write a chapter, what'll, say, TEN do? _(h__int hint_) Please tell all your friends on this site about this! Please? Okay, bye-bye! Oh, remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	9. Inuyasha Freaks Out

**Hi guys! It's me, Stardust Nam again! Yay-yuh! So, as always, please Review, Follow, and Favorite! If you guys have an Inuyasha fanfiction to share with me, great! I'm always on the lookout for more. Lots of my faves are Inuyasha's. And I'm not even done watching them all! I'm in the middle of Episode 99. That's when Koga and Sesshomaru meet, if you guys remember, or, haven't got there yet. Don't worry. I won't spoil anything! X3 Anyhoo...**

**Terms to Know!**

**Hanyou- Half-demon**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Inu- Dog**

**Soryo- Monk**

**Kitsune- Fox**

**So, we all know Kags isn't really dead! Three cheers for me! Now, let's get on with the story...Oh, and, KogaXKagome lovers, he will be making an appearance later! I like him too!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"This doll will impersonate you, Kagome," said the hanyou. "Your friends will come across her, supposedly escaped from me. You will die of mortal injuries..." He slashed his arm in the air, and various gashes appeared all over the fake Kagome's body. "Inuyasha will be devastated, and will come to me for revenge. He will be blinded by rage...and I will slay him, with all of your other friends."_

_"NOOOOOOO!" Kagome's anguished cry echoed in the mountains. Nobody heard her, save Naraku, Kanna, and Kohaku. But did Kohaku really matter? He was but an empty shell._

* * *

Inuyasha cradled Kagome's head on his lap. His dog ears flattened. His silver hair veiled his face, but Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara could all see the tears slipping down, glinting like transculent pearls in the dawn.

Wordlessly, Sango came forward and knelt next to the hanyou.

"No!" snarled Inuyasha, and held out an arm. "Don't, Sango."

Taken aback, the demon-slayer stepped back, too shocked to object. Miroku encompassed her in his arms, and she leaned back, her cheeks starting to flush. Shippo bounced forward, but Miroku held him back with his staff. "Stay back, Shippo," ordered the mink in an oddly tight voice. The little kitsune seemed to understand, and he walked away, stroking Kirara.

**Author's Note: So far I haven't been doing this, but from now on, when someone is speaking Kirara's name, I'll write it as Kilala. But when I'm writing about her, I'll say Kirara. Okay? In the anime, it's pronounced Kilala, but I looked it up and it's supposed to be Kirara...I get confused, and this is my way of dealing with it, 'kay?**

Inuyasha drew Kagome closer. With a clawed finger, he stroked her scratched cheek. He hugged her limp form, golden eyes glazed over coldly. "Oh, Kagome..." he said softly. "Why did you have to leave me?"

And they stayed like that until it was noon. Inuyasha didn't seem to want to leave Kagome, and the others didn't either. Of course, Kagome wasn't going anywhere. At last, Inuyasha stood up, setting down her head as he did so. **"B#st&amp;rd!" **he cried, and the whites of his eyes were tinted a bright red. His irises were golden, though. His hands stiffened at his sides, and his claws seemed to gleam. **"I'm going to flay Naraku's bones and dance on his grave!"** roared the hanyou.

He turned around to glare at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Are you guys going to help me or not?!"

"Of course, Inuyasha," said the monk gravely. "We stand beside you always. Naraku has committed an unforgivable crime, more than one in fact, and he cannot be forgiven."

Inuyasha turned away. A solitary tear slipped out again, and he wiped it away. What the % #$ was wrong with him? He never cried! "Feh!" he snorted, and gritted his fangs. "That b#st&amp;rd will pay."

* * *

**You notice I only took out the "a"s in the b-word. I usually just blot out the whole entire cuss word, but in this section, I think this was a very emotional part for Inuyasha, and I wanted to convey his emotions, and hash tags and all that crud just wouldn't do. But I still crossed out most of it because this is a K+ rated Fanfiction and I intend to keep it that way. Okay, so now all that serious part's over with...How'd you like it? Jot down a review with all your criticisms, please! And help me decide a regular release time for chapters. So far I've been doing practically one a day. In today's case, 3! Well, I wrote 3, but released 2. I'm saving this one for tomorrow. But yeah, write it all up! Thanks! Wow! 3 chaps...all in today...hmm...maybe I'll get some more done tonight before bed.**


	10. Koga and Kikyo Meet

**HIII! Nice to see y'all today! Okay, short n' snappy pre-chat today, I wanna get going! Mm...I should say _leetle_ pre-chat. Put on your safety belts!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_**"B#st&amp;rd!" **he cried, and the whites of his eyes were tinted a bright red. His irises were golden, though. His hands stiffened at his sides, and his claws seemed to gleam. **"I'm going to flay Naraku's bones and dance on his grave!"** roared the hanyou._

_He turned around to glare at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Are you guys going to help me or not?!"_

_"Of course, Inuyasha," said the monk gravely. "We stand beside you always. Naraku has committed an unforgivable crime, and he cannot be forgiven."_

_Inuyasha turned away. A solitary tear slipped out again, and he wiped it away. What the % #$ was wrong with him? He never cried! "Feh!" he snorted, and gritted his fangs. "That b#st&amp;rd will pay."_

* * *

Naraku smirked into Kanna's mirror. He laughed at the hanyou. Such a fool.

* * *

Koga whirled among the trees, searching for Naraku's stench. He heard Ginta and Hakkaku in the distance, yelling, "Wait up, Koga!"

He snorted. "Slowbos," he muttered, and went even faster. Huh? Was that Kagome's scent? No, even more...it was the scent of her blood! He clenched his fist. If that mangy mutt had let harm come to her, he would slaughter him with no mercy. His nose lifted in the air, searching for where it led to. "Ah ha," he muttered, and dashed away, leaving his poor wolfboys behind in the dust.

* * *

Kikyo walked slowly next to the treeline. What exactly had possessed her to intercept the demon-slayer's weapon? Jealousy? Something like that. She stroked her bow. But Inuyasha's look had been so desolate...

She shook her head. No sense lamenting her actions now.

A lowly demon rose from the trees and lunged for her. Without looking up, Kikyo shot an arrow at it, trailing a pink aura. It shrieked and its flesh melted away. She walked over and picked up the arrow.

Heh.

She turned and slid the arrow back in her quiver. Demons couldn't defeat her anymore. She welcomed all who tried, though. She was already dead, after all, and didn't really care anymore.

* * *

Koga skidded to a stop and sniffed. Huh? The smell was remarkably like Kagome's, yet...not quite. Huh. Well, it could be worth it to check it out. He dashed off again. Hakkaku and Ginta, panting hard, ran after him. "Koga, wait up!"

He blew through the forest. Just beyond the treeline, however, the scent was strongest. He swirled to a stop in front of the figure. "Hey, Kagome," tried Koga. Maybe it was like a double of her? No. He hated to say this, but this woman was more prettier. Kagome was cuter, but she wasn't nearly as beautiful as this mysterious woman, although they bore a striking resemblance.

"I am not Kagome," said the woman. Koga could tell she was a miko because of her clothes. A miko it was, then.

"You smell like her though," said Koga, staring at her. "What's your- "

"My name is Kikyo," said the priestess.

* * *

Naraku surveyed Kanna's mirror with interest. "So, the wolf-demon and Kikyo meet up," he sneered. His blue-lined eyes narrowed. "Interesting."

* * *

**Sorry guys, _boring_ chapter. But yeah, I wonder how it's gonna end up! Eeee! I'll update super soon, kay?**


	11. Koga and Kikyo Talk

**Man I really am on a roll! So many chapters in so few days! I'm gonna start pacing 'em out though, so more people have chances of finding them. Aahhh...this feels good. Chocolate and a laptop...and dreaming about InuKag! (Inuyasha and Kagome) Oh well, so, it's Koga and Kikyo! Wonder how _that'll _turn out!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"I am not Kagome," said the woman. Koga could tell she was a miko because of her clothes. A miko it was, then._

_"You smell like her though," said Koga, staring at her. "What's your- "_

_"My name is Kikyo," said the priestess._

* * *

Koga stared at Kikyo. "So, you're a relative of Kagome's?"

Kikyo gazed at him unemotionally. "You could say so, I suppose," she said coolly. Her aubergine* hair rippled in the breeze.

*** Aubergine means like a blackish purple. Face it. If you've watched the anime, her hair is like so black it's practically purple. Kagome's is blue.**

Koga felt awkward. He stared at his feet. Kikyo cocked her head. "You know Kagome," she said. "How so?"

Koga's tail twitched. "She's my fiancee," he muttered.

To his surprise, Kikyo laughed. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would laugh much. But laugh she did, and it was beautiful- and sinisterly so. She gazed upon the face of the wolf-demon. "I wasn't aware that the girl was engaged." There was a dangerous edge to her voice.

Koga felt that he shouldn't go any further with this. But he couldn't help it. "It's that filthy mutt Inu-_trasha_, going after her like a lovesick puppy."

Kikyo didn't reply, but continued boring into his eyes. He looked away first, flinty blue eyes downcast. This woman creeped him out like no dip.

"Koooogaaaa!" He sighed. It was Hakkaku and Ginta. Sheesh, would they give it a rest?

"Koga, wait up, would 'ja?" panted Ginta.

"Yeah," chimed in Hakkaku, "You need to wait up for us!"

"Shut up!" growled Koga. He couldn't lock eyes with the miko, which bothered him. "So, Kikyo, how are you related to Kagome? Are you guys close?"

The priestess finally quit _staring_ at him. She looked at the picturesque sky instead. "Kagome is...me," she said.

Koga yelped, "_What?!"_

"But lady, you're _way_ older than Sister Kagome!" said Ginta.

_Bam!_

Koga glared down at the wolf demon. "I said, _shut up!_" he yelled.

"Okay, okay," mumbled Ginta, and stood up, rubbing his head. Huh. Meanie.

* * *

"So that's your story," said Koga. Kikyo had told him all...well, not _all,_ about her relationship with Kagome and Inuyasha.

The miko nodded. "Indeed."

They were gathered around a blazing fire, Koga, Kikyo, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

"And so I shall be off," said Kikyo briskly, and stood up.

"W-wait!" shouted Koga. "Why leave so soon, Kikyo?"

The priestess paused with her back to him, then resumed moving. "I have business to do."

"Y'mean you're gonna go _pee-pee?!_" yelled Hakkaku.

_Bam-a-wham-wham-wham!_

Koga glowered down at his packmate. "What did I _tell _you," said the leader of the wolf-demon tribe very, very slowly. "I said...

"_SHUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUPPPPPPPP!" _he roared, and knocked Hakkaku a good one with his now-smoking fist.

Whimpering, the wolf demon cowered at Koga's feet. "S-sorry," he said, "But that's what it sounded like- "

_BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!_

"I'M SORRY!" howled Hakkaku.

* * *

Koga crept after Kikyo. He was curious what she was getting up to.

The beautiful miko paused at a river-bank, then freed her hair from her loose ponytail. She tossed her cloth-tie aside, and closed her eyes.

"What the..." muttered Koga.

With eerie swooshes, soul collectors started coming down which souls clutched in their feet. They dropped the blue auras, and they dipped down to Kikyo- _and the souls entered her body._

Koga gulped. She had told him about her needing mortal souls to survive, but it was creepier with it actually happening. Kikyo's face grew brighter, her cheeks grew flushed, and she looked more..._alive_. And even more beautiful

And then it happened- all the soul-collectors were shredded to bits.

A bright light gleamed.

And the air was filled with Kikyo's cry.

* * *

**So...good ending, I suppose? Well, I'll have to think over who it's supposed to be...gimme some ideas! Poor Ginta and Hakkaku...I always get confused. I think Hakkaku's the dude with the mohawk, and Ginta's the one with a black stripe in his hair...I dunno. I'll check it later, but I'm too sleepy right now...see you guys! Oh, remember, _please, please, please, please, please_ review, follow, and favorite! And thank you, Guest, for those inspiring words!**


	12. Return of the Red Soul-Stealer

**Whee, I'm back! I love this story so much! You know, I haven't even watched the entire show. I'm working on it, though! I'm on like the part where the Band of Seven is making trouble for our favorite hanyou. So no spoilers in the reviews, eh? Well, I gave some thought into it, how this chapter should be...shoot for it!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Koga gulped. She had told him about her needing mortal souls to survive, but it was creepier with it actually happening. Kikyo's face grew brighter, her cheeks grew flushed, and she looked more...alive. And even **more** beautiful._

_And then it happened- all the soul-collectors were shredded to bits._

_A bright light gleamed._

_And the air was filled with Kikyo's cry._

* * *

**Vocab:**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Taijiya- Demon slayer**

**Kitsune- Fox **

**Hanyou- Half-demon**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Inu- Dog**

**Neko- Cat**

* * *

Kikyo!" shouted Koga, and leapt forward. The miko was sprawled on the ground, seemingly unconscious. A gigantic, scarlet version of a soul-stealer hovered over her. Bright orbs of light were leaving the priestess's body and entering the red soul-stealer's. With each departing soul, Kikyo grew just a little paler.

Koga lunged forward and aimed a kick at the soul-stealer's body. The demon coiled itself so that the blow landed on nothing. Koga tried again, and again it dodged his kicks skillfully. The wolf-demon growled angrily. "Stay away from Kikyo, you filthy demon!" he yelled, but it kept circling around the unconscious miko. Souls continued to leave her body, and Koga could do nothing to help. His pride yelled at him, but the rational part of him knew; he needed that mangy mutt Inuyasha.

* * *

That particular hanyou was sitting by himself in a grassy meadow. They had buried Kagome's body among the sweet flowers and the scented breezes. Miroku stood up, bowing and holding up a piece of paper with ink scrawls all over it. The monk murmured something, and placed the holy paper on Kagome's grave. He turned away with a suspicious shiny glint in his eyes.

Tears.

The taijiya, Sango, wasnn't bothering to keep back her tears. She sobbed, kneeling at the foot of Kagome's grave. Shippo was practically wailing, watering the mound of earth with his airborne tears. Kirara crouched next to Sango, eyes squeezed shut, tails bushed up. She was in her little form, and she was adorable.

For his part, the inu youkai wasn't crying anymore. His eyes were glazed; the light didn't seem to reach it. His silver hair glinted, and his ears were flat.

" &amp;$% it all," yelled Inuyasha. "Stop crying, all of you! It's _my_ fault!"

Miroku stared at him. "It was our fault for not keeping the demons off of Kagome," said the monk, and Sango and Shippo nodded.

"No," growled Inuyasha. "It's not you guys's fault, it's mine! I should've protected her! That was my job! !%&amp; me for being so weak!"

Sango realized what he meant. "Inuyasha, it isn't your fault that it was a new moon night. That was sheer chance."

"Who cares!" cried the hanyou. "Blast me for being a weakling!"

Kirara growled and glared at the grave.

"What is it, Kilala?" said a very surprised demon slayer.

The demon cat growled again and lunged for the little mound. "No, Kilala!" cried Sango, and thrust out an arm to keep Kirara from advancing. "What's wrong with you?"

Miroku gazed thoughtfully at Kirara. "Animals can often sense things that humans can't. What can it be?"

Inuyasha stared darkly at the sky. "I don't know and don't care either." He bowed his head again, and the InuGang grieved for Kagome.

* * *

Koga raced along as fast as he could. Where was that mutt? He picked up his scent and raced along the path of strong-smell fury. "Hmm. Wonder what made the mutt get so worked up," he muttered softly, then a thought struck him. "No, it can't be..." Inuyasha had promised him that he would never again let Kagome come to harm after she had almost been killed by Renkotsu of the Band of Seven. But the scent was unmistakable. Kagome's death-scent!

* * *

Inuyasha jumped and glanced around when a rough voice yelled, "Hey, you stinky mutt! Where's Kag- "

Koga's voice broke off when he noticed the grave. Wordlessly, he walked forward. Shoving Inuyasha's head out of the way, he dropped his knees. "Oh, Kagome..." he murmured brokenly. His voice cracked as he yelled, "**_Inuyasha, **** you, you_ *******!**"

He whipped around and got very close to the hanyou. "_**You promised, mangy mutt! You promised you wouldn't let her come to any harm! You- you- she- she- "**_He shook his head. "_**I would never have let this happen, you**_** *****!**"

Inuyasha winced. Shippo came to his rescue. "Hey, lay off him, Koga!" shouted the kitsune. "It's not his fault! It's Narak- "

Inuyasha thrust a hand into Shippo's face. "It _was_ my fault, Koga," he practically whispered. He stood and walked slowly away.

Koga glared after him, speechless. Then he remembered why he had come in the first place. "Hey, Kikyo's in danger! Don't you care about that, dog-face?"

The hanyou whipped around. "_Kikyo?!" _He froze for a moment, eyes distant. "Where is she?"

"Follow me," growled Koga, and raced off.

* * *

**Whew! Y'know, could you guys review or PM me how you guys stumbled on Inuyasha? I mean, it's been quite a while since it was last aired...I just remembered it a few months ago from like a news network or something. Huh. Well, please review, follow, and fave! I'm afraid Koga's a little out of character today, but it couldn't be avoided! You know what else I'm gonna avoid? Koga and Kikyo Love! Well...you know what it's like. But don't you wish they would make more Inuyasha?**


	13. Stupidity of Guys

**Yippee, I'm back, and I love you all for reading this and some of you guys need some key lime pie for reviewing! Whether you're skimming through the chapters or laboriously waiting for updates, it wouldn't hurt to drop some reviews, ya know? One for each chapter or something. It's not like you have a life limit of reviews to hand out, right? It only takes, what, twenty seconds or something? So _please_ review, follow, and favorite! Over!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Koga glared after him, speechless. Then he remembered why he had come in the first place. "Hey, Kikyo's in danger! Don't you care about that, dog-face?"_

_The hanyou whipped around. "Kikyo?!" He froze for a moment, eyes distant. "Where is she?"_

_"Follow me," growled Koga, and raced off._

* * *

Inuyasha raced after Koga, keeping up well despite the sacred jewel shards in Koga's legs. He hadn't protected Kagome, and she had been taken from him. He had to protect Kikyo!

They soon got to the place. The red soul-stealer was still there, sucking up souls from Kikyo. Inuyasha had encountered one just like it before, and he knew he could destroy it.

"_Tetsusaiga!"_

He sliced open the demon from head to tail like the first time he had done so. The flesh melted away, revealing the soul-globes embedded in its bones. Just in time as always, Kikyo's soul-stealers swooped in, nabbed the glowing spheres, and dropped them onto Kikyo.

The miko was sprawled on the ground, not breathing. Surely she was alive? Inuyasha dropped to his knees by her side. "Kikyo...Kikyo!" called the hanyou soul deposits later, the priestess opened her eyes weakly. "Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo..."

"I am fine," said Kikyo, "Or will be as soon as my soul-stealers give me enough nourishment."

"Are you alright?" asked Koga. The wolf-demon stared at Kikyo. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't get all drool-faced, mangy wolf!" snapped Inuyasha. He propped up the undead miko. "Are you okay?" he added in a soft murmur to Kikyo.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" protested Koga. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Kikyo's forehead, just as Inuyasha did the same. It ended up with Inuyasha's hand over Koga's.

"Rrgh!" they growled in unison.

"Hands off, mutt-face!" warned Koga, and knocked away the hanyou's hand. He added in a _much _more gentle tone, "I'll keep you safe, Kikyo."

"Fine job you did of that, idiot," spat Inuyasha, and shoved away the wolf-demon. "_I'll _watch over you," he promised the **zombie*.**

**Author's Note: Hey, it's true, if you think about it! A girl raised from the dead who feeds on human souls? Sounds like zombie to me!**

"No, I must go, Koga, Inuyasha," said Kikyo.

Koga smirked at Inuyasha. "She said my name first, so ha," whispered the wolf demon. Inuyasha's face promptly turned bright red with rage.

"Why you- "

They started fighting over Kikyo. As the souls trickled into her body, she grew more energized. She gathered her belongings. She didn't have much- just a bow and a quiver with arrows. She slipped away silently. Needless to say, the two never noticed until Inuyasha glanced up.

"Hey, where's Kikyo?"

* * *

**Sigh...I can't tell you guys how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. Sheesh, like, 10 times. I'll tell you a little something...in the first draft, Kikyo kissed Koga! Okay, now I'm blushing at that _immense _Out of Character-itis. But yeah, none of them suited me but this one. So...you guys know the drill! Review, and Follow and Favorite if you haven't! Please do; I love you guys! Okay, that came out wrong..._whatever!_  
**

**But don't you guys love the opening song theme where it shows Inu fighting the Band of Seven? The song is so catchy! Ba-da-bababa, ba-da-badadadada...Man, I just finished the episode where Jakotsu like nearly killed mortal Inu. She grabs his hair and all...he's so cute with dark hair! But yeah...**


	14. Disbelief

**Hi guys, guess who's back! So, last chapter was pretty boring, but at least they stayed reasonably within character. There's another Inu Fanfic I'm writing, called Just Another Stranger! Please take a look! Now, review please, and back to da story...**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_They started fighting over Kikyo. As the souls trickled into her body, she grew more energized. She gathered her belongings. She didn't have much- just a bow and a quiver with arrows. She slipped away silently. Needless to say, the two never noticed until Inuyasha glanced up._

_"Hey, where's Kikyo?"_

* * *

Kagome sighed. This was so boring! Why did they have to bind her hands? Sheesh, put her in a real cell with unbound hands and she could have amused herself. But she was so bored, like, _yeah. _When was Inuyasha coming? Doubts began to grow inside her head.

_Maybe he's not coming at all..._

The door screeched open, and the small form of Kohaku filled the doorway. Kagome was glad to see him; her skull was about to explode! Maybe she could get Naraku to do something about boring-itis.

Sango's brother unlocked her chains. Kagome stood up fully. "Whuuh!" Her legs were like jelly, they hadn't been used for so long. She walked unsteadily for a bit until she regained her powers. She was led back up the jail, back into Naraku's quarters.

"Ah, Kagome," said the evil hanyou. "I wanted to show you a little something."

He swept back his robes, and at his feet was Kanna. The void demon silently held up her mirror. In its depths she saw Inuyasha and the others. But there was someone else...Kikyo!

Sango was laughing with Kikyo, and Miroku walked behind them, a longing look in his eyes. Inuyasha led the way, but he kept looking back frequently as if to make sure that Kikyo was still there. Shippo was on her shoulder, laughing, and Kilala was on the priestess's other shoulder, chirring.

_What! No, it can't be!_

"It's true," said Naraku, as if reading her thoughts. "Kanna's Mirror cannot lie; it only reflects something that is happening."

Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo said something to Inuyasha, and he smiled. No, this couldn't be!

"Stop!" she yelled.

Kanna's mirror faded to reflect her own, pale face. Was it true? Had they taken in Kikyo as her replacement? Surely not! Her lips trembled, and her eyes filled with tears.

_No!_

* * *

**Super short chappy, I knowwww...but yeah. I slapped it together in like 30 min because we're leaving for a long trip, and i wanna make a quick update. See ya guys in about 4 days or so! Please review!**


	15. Duh!

**Got back a wee bit late, sorry! So, knock yourselves out with this super important chappy! Enjoy! Oh, and yes, GreenMiko24, I don't like Kikyo either. Like, she wants to drag Inuyasha, the poor guy, to hell! And thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

Kagome_ watched in horror as Kikyo said something to Inuyasha, and he smiled. No, this couldn't be!_

_"Stop!" she yelled._

_Kanna's mirror faded to reflect her own, pale face. Was it true? Had they taken in Kikyo as her replacement? Surely not! Her lips trembled, and her eyes filled with tears._

_No!_

* * *

Inuyasha, in fact, was doing nothing of the sort. He was moping about, walking ahead of Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. His eyes were darkened, and his fists were clenched. Kirara was trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" he finally snapped. The demon-cat chirred and twitched her tail. They were just walking away from Kagome's grave.

"I think Kilala is trying to tell us something," offered Sango. She bent down and picked up Kirara, but she leapt out of her hands and scampered back to the heap of earth. "Dig...her...up?!" exclaimed an astonished Sango. "Kilala, are you all right?"

"We should actually consider Kilala," said Miroku. "She has never been wrong with her intuition before."

"So you want us to dig her up? No way!" yelled Inuyasha. "She's- "

"I think that Miroku's right," said Shippo. "Maybe she thinks Kagome has something that we might want or something."

"All right, but if you harm a single hair on her head, I'll- "

"We'll be careful, Inuyasha," soothed the monk. "Now Sango, let's get to work."

"Mm," agreed Sango.

* * *

Kagome stared blankly down the hall of cells. She didn't see a single one of them. The others had forgotten her. And exchanged her for Kikyo. She was a soul-eating zombie, for goodness's sake!

* * *

_"What the $%&amp;^?!"_

Inuyasha stared blankly at the pile of clothes at the bottom of the dirt heap. There was no trace of bones or flesh. He reached down and tugged out a wooden doll from inside the green-and-white blouse. Could this be...?!

Shippo answered his thoughts for him. "It was one of Naraku's dolls! Kagome might be still alive!"

"In- Inuyasha?" said Sango curiously. "Aren't you happy?"

The hanyou was gazing with blurry vision down at the wooden figure in his hand. His breath caught. He couldn't believe it.

Kagome could be still alive!

* * *

**Okay, my original plans were to make this chapter super long, to make up for my absence. But this discovery was too important, ya know? I wanna space it out a little! I wanted it to come a little later, but so many people were getting antsy, so I decided to pitch it in. So _please_ review! You know my saying about this! "You don't have an allowance of reviews, ya know." Only takes a few seconds, but makes me feel like a pile of diamonds. Sparkly and un...un- angerable. Whatever! But yeah, tell me how you think about this!**


	16. Epicrandomness

**Whoop whoop, I'm _baaack!_ I know, I was gone only a couple a days, but still...I feel so new! Whatever! Ohmigosh, Inuyasha knows now about the doll! I'm so excited for this chappy! Ahhh! Okay, I've stopped dancing now! So, review, follow, fave, blah blah blah...okay, _whatever!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"In- Inuyasha?" said Sango curiously. "Aren't you happy?"_

_The hanyou was gazing with blurry vision down at the wooden figure in his hand. His breath caught. He couldn't believe it._

_Kagome could be still alive!_

* * *

Inuyasha stared blankly at the doll. She...could be _alive!_ It had felt so real...the feel of her body resting in his hands, the sorrow...His fists clenched. With a yell, he flung the doll away, where it hit a tree with so much force that it sank several inches into a tree trunk.

"_&amp;%$ that Naraku!" _he yelled. But then his anger faded away. What was he angry about? He was..._happy. _Sango and Miroku were standing shocked. Shippo was bouncing around laughin, Kirara chirring with pleasure. That reminded him. "Hey, Kilala," said Inuyasha in a totally gentle voice. "I owe ya one for being the only smart one in this group of dingheads."

The demon cat cocked her head and waved her two tails delicately. She seemed to say, _You're welcome! I'm happy too! Let's celebrate!_

With a laugh, the hanyou picked up Kirara and stroked her head. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Kagome stuck out her tongue. She didn't care what that stupid Inuyasha thought! This wasn't even supposed to be her place. She was _supposed _to be on Earth. She had known him for about two years or something! No way she cared about what he thought!

...Yeah, right.

* * *

Kagura stared in disgust at Hakudoshi. She hated the child, to be sure. And $%&amp; that Naraku. Always saying 'do this,' 'do that.' Rrgh! She was the wind! She was the free wind! She _would_ be free one day!

* * *

Kanna clutched her mirror as she stood emotionlessly with the Infant in her arms. "Naraku...is calling us," whispered the void child. And she knew why. It was time for the finale of this whole mission.

* * *

**Okay, so the thing about this, the Kagome's Peril thing is getting old. Like, it's ending too soon. So after this "episode" is over, I'll continue with this story. I won't change the title. I want to lure new readers in, right? XD But yeah, I won't start another one, it'll be like two eps in one! Okay, so _please_ review! I have so many followers who haven't reviewed once, and it really breaks my heart! GreenMiko24, you are a lifesaver. By the way, what is "Ja Ne"?  
**


	17. Ooh, Sesshomaru!

**Hi guys! Hi! Hi again! Yay! Yo! Yolo! Hello! Hi! I guess you guys can tell I'm on a _massive_ sugar rush...that's right, folks! Three bottles of coke, ten cookies, four cupcakes, a Snickers candy bar...and...you get it. So, well! Brrr! I'm like vibrating! I don't need no coffee, neh? Alright! So! Um! Yeah! So excited! Whoo! Uh! So, yeah...WHOOOOO HOOOOOOO! Okay, okay...let's continue with da storieeee...**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_The demon cat cocked her head and waved her two tails delicately. She seemed to say, You're welcome! I'm happy too! Let's celebrate!_

_With a laugh, the hanyou picked up Kirara and stroked her head. "Thank you," he whispered._

* * *

The beautiful young woman walked among the trees as if they were her own. In a sense, they were; she was the Lady of the South, after all. Hair so dark it glinted blue tumbled down her shoulders, and her eyes were a piercing red. She was tall, taller than the average human. But then, she wasn't a human. She was a demon of the highest kind. She walked alongside a snow leopard. The dark dapples on its silver coat rippled as if on moonlit waves as it walked. Or, more like _he_ walked. He was a demon, but that didn't mean he was an _it._ He strolled in perfect posture, tail erect, head held high. The snow leopard's icy violet eyes swept the path, checking for danger.

"At ease, Tatsuya," said Lady Mizuki. At once, the ice demon relaxed, letting his tail lower and almost brush the ground. Mizuki slowed to a stop. "I sense another Daiyoukai," she said in a low, mellow-ish, rich voice. "One I know, and you too, Tatsuya." They waited, and several minutes later, they could hear a high voice lifted in conversation.

"Master Jaken, would you like to- "

"Silly child!" jabbered an immensely annoying, even higher voice. "Lord Sesshomaru - "

"Jaken," called Lady Mizuki. "You haven't changed one bit."

Silence.

"Rin, stay on Ah-Un! This is dangerous!" shrieked the toad demon. They came into sight. Jaken was clutching his staff of two heads nervously.

"Me, dangerous?" purred Mizuki, "Why, Jaken, I'm offended. I hold no harmful intent towards Lord Sesshomaru, and, therefore, you."

"Is that, so, L- Lady Mi- Mizuki?" stammed Jaken. "I am- of course- I am so honored- "

"Jaken."

It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" greeted Lady Mizuki warmly. "Long time no see, hmm?"

"Mizuki." He said quietly. His hand slid over to the hilt of Tokijin. "Have you come to bring trouble?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," purred the wild cat demoness. Her soft pink lips slid back to reveal white fangs, sharp and pointy. "I've been awaiting this day for too long."

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un to a safe place. I will find you."

"Y- yes, my lord!" jabbered Jaken, and scampered away with the dragon horse and Rin.

The three were left facing each other. Sesshomaru eyed the twosome coldly but warily, whereas Mizuki's eyes held warmth. Tatsuya's eyes held little emotion. "It has been a while, Mizuki," said Sesshomaru finally. "But I expect your lands needed to be tended."

"Yes, of course," sighed Lady Mizuki. "It's kinda hard being a Lord when you're not a male. I have to be extra good to make up for it." She pouted. "It's sad, really, how we shouldn't be friends; y'know, since I'm like a cat demon and you're a dog demon..."

"Your scent has changed."

The rumbly voice came from Tatsuya.

"What, your lapcat can speak now?" said Sesshomaru with ever so slightly raised eyebrows. "That is an improvement."

Mizuki laughed. "He only speaks aloud to non-felines; we, of course, can communicate telepathically. And Tats tells me you've gotten..._involved_...with a human girl." Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

Sesshomaru seemed a bit unnerved. "Is there an issue with that, Mizuki?" he said coldly.

"Oh, no, of course not, Sesshy...but I thought you and I meant..._something_ at least."

"First, do not call me Sesshy. Second, our mating was set up between our fathers, Mizuki, to ensure peace between our Lands."

"And when he died, you decided to end it all? Sesshomaru! Listen to me!" Mizuki practically yelled. "Don't tell me you never ever felt anything for me!"

"Enough, Mizuki."

"Tell me! Admit it that you felt at least a little stirring within your beast toward me!"

Sesshomaru walked toward the sobbing cat demon. Wordlessly, he wiped away her tears. "Do not cry, Mizuki."

"Ses- Sesshomaru?"

He smiled one of his mega-rare smiles. "Perhaps after I track down and kill Naraku. This Sesshomaru shall not rest until that half-demon is dead."

"I'll help you, if that's your goal!" burst out Lady Mizuki. "Oh, please, Sesshomaru?"

"It is too dangerous."

"I know, it's that human girl of yours! You like her, don't you?!" cried Mizuki. She knew deep down that he only protected her as a father, but her torn love was grasping at anyone, anything, to blame.

"Do not be silly. If I were ever to have to choose a mate, rest assured, Mizuki, it would be you."

"Oh, Sesshy..."

"What did I say about calling me Sesshy?" said the daiyoukai rather coldly.

"C'mon, you old dog! You're so _old school!_" teased Mizuki with a fake pout but a grin in her voice. Tatsuya the snow leopard purred, a deep vibration from within his furry chest. "Oh, Tatsy, Sesshy's being stubborn as usual! Don't worry, Sessh," she said over her shoulder to the Western Lord. "Tatsuya likes you too."

"My intentional goal was not to gain the trust and affection of a snow leopard youkai."

"Oh, pish," said Lady Mizuki in a dismissive voice. "You're being silly. So what _was_ your intentional goal?"

"Before you came, it was to kill Naraku. But now, as you are...it is to convince you to return to the South."

"Ses- "

"After I dispose of the half-breed, I will come for you, and if you still feel the same...we shall see about that."

"Sesshomaru!"

Unable to stop herself- well, maybe she could, but she just didn't want to- she took a step forward and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's.

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeee! So, I saved a lot of energy for this chappy! Ohmigosh, my first intent was to have her like a Sessomaru No. 2, y'know, fighting Inuyasha. But my fingers took over and yeah, here it is! Whaddya think? Oh yeah, and it'll go back to the InuGang's POV after this. But Mizuki's still in this thing! Sorry if Sesshomaru was a little OOC...well, maybe a LOT! But I couldn't resist a playful Sesshy! _Please please please_ review, it's like my lifeline!**

_**PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!**_


	18. I Slapped This Down

**Yes, I'm back! To those of you who are racing through these chapters because you just found this story, you must think I'm crazy for all this chitchat. But this is a vital part of this...really! So, playful Sesshomaru! How will he react to..._a kiiissss?!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_Unable to stop herself- well, maybe she could, but she just didn't want to- she took a step forward and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's._

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot nervously against the ground. "Hurry up, ya two!" he yelled. "We can't be stopping for every single potty break!"

"Relax, Inuyasha, it will be better if we are loose when we go in to rescue Kagome," sighed Miroku, poking his head over a bush.

"Y'mean loose-_bladder-ed_," Inuyasha grumbled, but he himself hunkered down to have a potty break behind a bush.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was headed down the dirt road again.

And then Inuyasha's nose went up into the air like a dog's.

"Sesshomaru," he snarled, and drew his Tetsusaiga. He raced away into the forest. "I'll make that b*****d pay for teaming up with Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" shouted Miroku, but Inuyasha was already gone. Sighing, the group ran after him. "We better be there to help him stay in temper," panted Sango, and sped up.

* * *

Inuyasha erupted out of the bushes into a very delicate situation. His brother and a strange lady were pressing their lips together, their arms around each other. "What's going on?" he said, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Sesshomaru, is that really you?"

Mizuki opened her dark cherry-licious eyes and gazed into Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were closed, but one of his eyebrows was twitching. Slowly, the two pulled apart. Sesshomaru opened his dangerous golden eyes. "Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is giving you exactly five seconds to get your filthy half-breed self out of my sight."

"That's...you're brother?" gasped Mizuki. "Then you must be...Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh...how d'you know my name?"

"Oh, you're famous," said Mizuki with huge red eyes. Her pupils shrank to slits, and they gleamed quite evilly. "After all, you've defeated quite a bunch of demons. Like, say, the Thunder Brothers, and..."

"Inuyasha," growled Sesshomaru. "Away with you."

"Not a chance, Sessomaru!" scoffed Inuyasha.

"I am warning you," said Sesshomaru in a very low, slow voice.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," drawled Mizuki. "Let him stay. He's so cute."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "That filthy half-breed, _cute? _Mizuki, I must say that your judgement- "

Tatsuya the Snow Leopard let out a deep, rumbling growl. He took a step forward, silver fur rippling as his hackles rose. His lips curled to reveal bone-white fangs.

Sesshomaru gave the ice demon a slightly wary glance and decided to shut up.

"Oh, Tatsu-bon," purred Mizuki. "Don't make Sesshomaru feel at unease." Tatsuya gave his mistress an innocent look and lapped at his immaculate paw. Laughing quietly, Mizuki untangled herself from Sesshomaru. She grabbed her glacier demon's paw. Tatsuya growled, but Mizuki just ignored him. She pressed down with her slender fingers on a specific spot. Tatsuya's claws slid out involuntarily. Sesshomaru's eyebrows lowered slightly.

Tatsuya's claws were pitch black and shiny- at least the parts that could be seen. The tips were covered in a thick, dark red sappy-looking liquid. Tatsuya mewed indignantly. He snatched away his paw and licked furiously at the incriminating blood drops. He looked fiercely guilty.

"See?" said Mizuki with a sweet smile. "He's not as innocent as he looks. Those blood drops came from my sister. Tatsu-bon killed her because she was plotting to kill me! Wasn't that sweet of him?"

"Miyuki of the Three Golden Tails?" Sesshomaru looked mildly surprised. But then, he was never intense; he never showed his true feelings.

"Yes!" Mizuki smiled. "You know her?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "She was said to accompanied by a golden leopard with three tails, and when Miyuki transformed into her true form, merging with her leopard to do so, she had three tails."

"Yes! Like me!" She turned to Inuyasha. "Miyuki could never beat me! My true form, a snow leopard, always was A) stronger, B) faster, and C) smarter than her golden leopard."

"Nice to know," mocked Inuyasha, "But I don't need to hear the story of your life."

Mizuki stared darkly at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru is right. You really ought to go."

"Just one question," snarled Inuyasha. "You looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards? 'Cause if you are- "

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara hurried into view. "Inuyasha, don't try anything on Mizuki! She's a leopard demon! She's a well-known- "

A silver sliver flashed in the corner of Miroku's eyes. He stopped talking and dodged quickly. The sliver embedded itself into the tree trunk, and sank almost completely through the hard wood. Miroku reached deep into the tree and tugged it out with no little difficulty. He held it up in the sunlight. It was a claw, a bright silver one. The edge was razor sharp. It seemed to be of a very hard substance. The claw flew out of his fingers, slitting open a large gash on his palm. With a grunt, Miroku dropped to his knees. The cut swelled up rapidly along the edges. The Inu Gang turned around to see where the claw had flown. What they saw was Mizuki stroking one of her fingers. It was her left pinky.

"Don't tell me," said Sango, sickened. "That lady did _not_ just- "

"Oh, yes," laughed Lady Mizuki. "I flung one of my...claws at you."

"This is getting way too creepy," mumbled Inuyasha. "What the hell are you?"

Mizuki shrugged. "I warned off the monk from telling you with one of my own fingers. Do you really think I'd tell you?" She laughed, and her cherry eyes glimmered with mirth. She stroked Tatsuya gently. Then suddenly she whipped up her hand. A beaded necklace was held in her elegant fingers. A thingy of gold was the main piece. In the center of the gold was an ice blue gemstone. Out of it shot a beam of pale teal.

And it was headed directly for Inuyasha.

* * *

**Okay, sorry this took _sooo_ long, but I couldn't figure out what to do! Oh, and Kara, I'll make a mock chapter of what you suggested! It won't be in the real story, it'll just be a what-if. XD Looking forward to it! And I'm drawing a picture of Mizuki for those who can't picture her! I'll post the link in the next chapter! Please review! Remember, _You ain't got no allowance of reviews_. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Till Next We Meet!**


	19. BONUS: No Consequence to Real Story

**Okay, here is the bonus chapter I promised to one of my reviewers! This has nothing to do with the real story whatsoever. It's feeding off of whatever has happened so far. I'll make just a few chapters of this bonus theme, and then go back to the real story, okay?**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_In the center of the gold was an ice blue gemstone. Out of it shot a beam of pale teal._

_And it was headed directly for Inuyasha._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

A young girl's voice echoed through the trees, and she skipped toward them, Jaken hurrying behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has found some very lovely flowers! Would you like some?"

"Rin, stand back!" Sesshomaru warned in as close to a yell as he could get. "It's- "

Too late.

Inuyasha dodged the beam of teal light narrowly with a grunt. "What do you think you're doing, you witch?" he yelled as he landed with a thump on the soft ground. He turned to look where the beam had gone- he wanted to see what could have happened to him. And then his eyes widened. A small child with long black hair was sprawled on the dirt behind him! Her small body shimmered sinisterly with dark teal swirling with black. Light came from her clothes. Rin started screaming, a long, drawn-out, piercingly high, shrill sound.

Sesshomaru growled and lunged forward, hand on the hilt of Tokijin. His narrow golden eyes said it all- if Rin died, he would restore her. But there was no need. Rin's body writhed, and started growing. The orange robe around her loosened as the body got too big for her. After several minutes of this, at last Rin stopped convulsing. At this point her clothes were more like a swimsuit than a robe, but she was still 'decent.'

Rin whimpered and sat up. "Lord Sesshomaru?" But her voice was different. The Rin was still in there, but this voice was deeper, more...mature.

She looked to be about twenty...and she had a wild beauty about her. "Um...Lord Sesshomaru, why is everyone looking at Rin like this?"

"Rin...do you feel fine?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, face unreadable.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin feels quite fine! Lord Jaken, why are you- "

"Rin, look at yourself!" squabbered Jaken. "You've aged!"

"What?" Rin looked at herself, and a faint blush crept over her when she saw how short her gown was.

"Rin, here."

Sesshomaru shrugged off his white robe. The red-pattered sleeves flapped. "Cover yourself."

"Th- thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He had on pure white robes underneath and was not bothered. "Rin, come. Jaken, we are leaving."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sessy!" It was Lady Mizuki. "What about me?"

"What about you?" returned Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I will travel with you!" declared Mizuki. "I'll help you defeat Naraku, and then- "

"Enough." With that simple word, Sesshomaru turned and left, Rin at his side. Ah-Un padded along behind then, next to Jaken. Rin's new slender form was silhouetted against the setting sun, and the light glinted off her glossy hair. Mizuki's eyes narrowed enviously.

She whipped around to hiss at Inuyasha, "This isn't over, half-breed." And then she hurried after Sesshomaru. "Tatsuya!" she yelled. "Hurry up!"

The snow leopard demon yawned and stretched luxuriously, seemingly in no hurry to move. As Mizuki distanced herself from her familiar, she doubled over in pain, brow furrowed. "Tat...Suya..." she growled. "_Come_."

Tatsuya licked his paw one last time, but his eyes couldn't conceal the pain from being separated from his partner, so he stood up and padded away. Before he disappeared in the trees, though, the leopard tossed a glance over his shoulder with icy violet eyes tinged with indigo. His ringed tail flicked, and then he walked away.

* * *

**Okay, so, to explain a few things. Remember this doesn't really happen. A reviewer named Kara suggested this as a bonus thing, so I'm doing this for her. If you guys have any other suggestions, I'm open. After a few chapter of this, I'll switch back to the original story for good, okay? XD So y'guys know the drill, right? Review, follow, and fave! XD Ooh, and tell your Inuyasha fellow fans about this fanfic, please! I would _really_ appreciate it! Okay! Over!**


	20. BONUS 2: Rin Makes Fishies

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Before he disappeared in the trees, though, the leopard tossed a glance over his shoulder with icy violet eyes tinged with indigo. His ringed tail flicked, and then he walked away._

* * *

Rin glanced around. The air was so thick with tension! She decided to make it a little looser "Lord Sesshomaru, may Jaken and Rin go looking for fish?"

Silence.

Rin sighed and slumped down. She was sitting on Ah-Un. She wasn't really hungry. She just didn't like the weird silence!

"You may go, Rin," Sesshomaru said. There was just the slightest hint of tightness in his voice.

Rin leapt off and then crumpled to her knees. She wasn't accustomed to the extra tallness. But before she could fall to the ground, a white sleeve patterned with bright cherry red caught her by the arm.

"Oh..." Rin stammered. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Go."

Rin stumbled away with Jaken at her heels. He was suddenly much shorter than she was. They found a tiny stream soon enough and waded into the current. A few hours later, they had a decent string of fish. Sighing, Rin scooped up all the fish and walked away.

"Wait up, Rin!" squawked Jaken, who suddenly found himself left behind.

They found Sesshomaru, Mizuki, Tatsuya, and Ah-Un camping on top of a hill. Mizuki turned a somewhat cool cherry gaze upon Rin and Jaken. "I see you have caught fish. What a clever girl. Most humans can't fish without the aid of those ridiculous poles with strings attached."

"Thank you, Lady Mizuki," said Rin respectfully and sat down. She set about making a fire. Soon, a cheery blaze sprang up. She speared the trout on sticks and set up branches in a way that held the fish just out of the reach of the fire. She waited until it was ready, and then offered the biggest, juiciest one to Sesshomaru. "My lord."

"I don't need human food," said Sesshomaru stiffly.

"Nor I," added Lady Mizuki. "Tatsuya needs none either. What about Jaken?"

"Y-yes, of course," squabbered the toad demon. He nabbed the fish and gobbled it up. He polished off all but two, but Rin was happy enough for them- before she realized that she wasn't little anymore- she needed a whole lot more. But she didn't want to trouble her Lord, so she kept quiet.

* * *

Sango said what they were all thinking. "I wonder what that amulet would have done to Inuyasha. After all, it made that ward of Sesshomaru's a whole lot older."

"Yes," agreed Miroku. "Make him a little older? What good would that have done?"

"I know what that amulet's for," said Inuyasha. "I've seen the like before."

"Really, what's it do?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "That amulet gives a tremendous amount of demonic power to its user or target. She intended to make my demon blood rise up so Tetsusaiga would push me away, leaving me with little defense. And then..."

"Kill you," finished Miroku. He nodded sagely. "And the demonic power surged into Rin, making her- "

"An unofficial half-demon," added Sango. "Which increases her power, which I suppose made hr older- ? I'm not really sure."

Inuyasha sighed and plunked down. "I don't care. This has nothing to do with me."

"Hey, Inuyasha," piped up Shippo. "What d'you suppose is Sesshomaru's relationship with that scary demon lady?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I don't care about anything except for rescuing Kagome right now," he snapped. "I don't care if Sesshomaru is making out with a different demon lady every day of the week."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha...sit boy!" she yelled.

Inuyasha jerked his eyes open and jolted straight up.

"No good, I guess it only works when Kagome says it."

Inuyasha laughed shakily. "You only figured that out now, stupid?"

_I was kind of hoping that would work,_ thought Miroku.

* * *

**The last few words come from Inuyasha Episode 160. I love every single one of them! Haha! So let me know how you feel with a review! Over!**


	21. Bonus 3: Mysterious Powder

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Sango narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha...sit boy!" she yelled._

_Inuyasha jerked his eyes open and jolted straight up. "Euh!"_

_"No good, I guess it only works when Kagome says it." Sango said a little sadly._

_Inuyasha laughed shakily. "You only figured that out now, stupid?"_

_'I was kind of hoping that would work,' thought Miroku._

* * *

Mizuki yawned elegantly and placed a slender finger on Tatsuya's forhead. "Sesshomaru, what say we have a little break?"

"We will continue walking," said Sesshomaru coldly.

Mizuki's cherry eyes widened. They hardened to bloody ice. She stiffly strode forward, passing Sesshomaru. The dog demon immediately said, "You will remain behind this Sesshomaru."

Mizuki's soft pink lips opened. They closed and tightened angrily. She stiffly stood still for several moments, waiting for Sesshomaru to pass her. He did not move. "You will get behind me," said Sesshomaru evenly.

Mizuki realized what he meant. She walked past him and got in line in front of Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin.

* * *

Rin rubbed at her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, may we stop? Rin would like to feed Ah-Un."

"Very well."

Mizuki's fingers tightened on Tatsuya's neck, grasping the ice demon's scruff. Oh, so was that how Sesshomaru would play it? Rest for the human girl and not his bride-to-be? Well, two could play this game. She sat down with her fluffy robes next to Rin. "What does Ah-Un like to eat best?"

"Ah-Un will eat almost anything, but prefers saffron-dusted salmon," said Rin respectfully.

"Oh." _And how the h*** am I supposed to get that?_

"Rin has some saffron in her robe, and there will probably be some fish in the stream right over there."

"I see," Mizuki replied with a cool smile. "Tatsu-bon- ?"

The snow leopard twitched his ringed tail and padded away toward the said stream. Before long he had some trout in his jaws, and a single salmon.

Mizuki plucked it out of Tatsuya's jaws and held it out to Rin. "You said you had saffron?" said Mizuki with a not-so-kind smile. She surreptitiously reached into her flowing sleeve. Tucked into a concealed pocket was a small, neatly folded packet. She quietly unfolded it and took a pinch, dusting it lightly over the salmon. The powder dissolved at once, glittering for a fraction of a heartbeat. Sesshomaru was facing away into the distance, Jaken was snoring, and Rin was busy bringing over the dragon-horse. No one had seen her. Carefully folding up and slipping the packet into her sleeve again, Lady Mizuki of the Beautiful Moon handed the fish to Rin, who dusted saffron shavings over the scales of the salmon and gave it to Ah-Un. The dragon horse gulped it down happily. Mizuki watched the dragon eat with malicious satisfaction concealed carefully in her face.

* * *

**Hee hee hee, what's gonna happen to Ah-Un? MWAHAHA! Keep waiting for the next chappy! I'll go back to 1,000-word chapters when I get back to the real story, I promise! Now, review if you please, ladies and gentlemen... *rubs hands together***


	22. Bonus 4: NO, AH-UN! X(l

**Alright! These bonus chapters are quite fun! In a review, write down some suggestions and if I have time maybe I'll add those too. This one's going on quite well. Just remember, all this will be as good as ERASED once they're done. Whatever happened in them will never have happened. Just making sure! Remember to Follow, Fave, and Review!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Mizuki plucked it out of Tatsuya's jaws and held it out to Rin. "You said you had saffron?" said Mizuki with a not-so-kind smile. She surreptitiously reached into her flowing sleeve. Tucked into a concealed pocket was a small, neatly folded packet. She quietly unfolded it and took a pinch, dusting it lightly over the salmon. The powder dissolved at once, glittering for a fraction of a heartbeat. Sesshomaru was facing away into the distance, Jaken was snoring, and Rin was busy bringing over the dragon-horse. No one had seen her. Carefully folding up and slipping the packet into her sleeve again, Lady Mizuki of the Beautiful Moon handed the fish to Rin, who dusted saffron shavings over the scales of the salmon and gave it to Ah-Un. The dragon horse gulped it down happily. Mizuki watched the dragon eat with malicious satisfaction concealed carefully in her face._

* * *

Rin stroked Ah-Un's head. A thin crowd of flies were buzzing around his head. Rin tried to brush them off, but they returned with a vengeance. Ah-Un finally just snapped them up, gulping them down. She hoped they weren't poisonous or anything.

* * *

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and his consciousness observing all behind his back. What had been in that mysterious packet that Mizuki had dosed the dragon-horse with? He could tell it wasn't poison, at least to some extent. It could have the same effects of poison- deliriousness, craze, death, and the like. He would watch Ah-Un carefully from now on. Sesshomaru was puzzled, though. What reason could the Lady Mizuki have for feeding a beast of burden an item of suspicion?

* * *

Ah-Un pawed irritatedly at the bothersome insects buzzing about his head. It was, thank you very much, annoying! He didn't want to swallow them- they caught at his throat as they went down, as if they were covered in burrs. He could feel rather than taste the copper tang of blood at the back of his throat. Ah-Un growled angrily and stomped his foot. Would the blasted bugs quit already? The human girl wandered up to him. "Ah-Un, are you all right?"

He snarled and stomped away, tossing his head. Rin was thrown back. She was taller, but her legs were longer, and got tangled up more easily. She let out a shrill yelp. Ah-Un's ears were deeply irritated by the noise. He opened his jaws, a beam of sky blue growing in his gullet. He would silence this not-so-little child for once and for all!

* * *

**Ooh, Ah-UN! That kinda ryhmes, doesn't it? Oh well, this chapter took me super long to write, so I decided to slap a cheesy cliffhanger to the end and post it to make you guys happy. Remember, after this little drama is over, it's back to the real story, so that's when Mizuki fires her charm necklace. Heck, it might not even have the same powers as it does in this little packet of pixels-on-a-screen! So Inuyasha could get blasted, or someone else...MWAHAHA! It's my right to make you guys TREMBLE WITH EAGERNESS! Well, that's probably exaggerated, but ya know. So, slap down a review, PLEASE?! This chappy took me a _lloonnngg _time to write for some reason! I remember this one day I wrote like 3 chapters of Kagome's Peril! So, please review, follow, and fave! *Winka Winka***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ready for another Inu X Kag story? GO to my profile and check out my other Inu Fanfic! It's called Just Another Stranger! It's super good, and it has shorter chappies, so I update more often! **

**Now, I will use the Force to make your mouse click the review box, and push down the keys on your keyboard, or spots on your iPad screen, Samsung Galaxy, whatever. Oh yeah, iPhone too, that's what I'm using. I'm getting a new one for my birthday, though. Adios!**


	23. Bonus 5: NOOOOOO, RIN!

**Ooh, I am glad to be back! **Super short chappy, compared to some others. I was gonna go on about the details on Rin and all of 'em, but I finished this chapter like two minutes after the last one, so I just thought, why not just continue with another chapter and get more views? So here you are folks, my shortest chapter for Kagome's Peril yet. ** **

**_Remember to write a review!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_He snarled and stomped away, tossing his head. Rin was thrown back. She was taller, but her legs were longer, and got tangled up more easily. She let out a shrill yelp. Ah-Un's ears were deeply irritated by the noise. He opened his jaws, a beam of sky blue growing in his gullet. He would silence this not-so-little child for once and for all!_

* * *

Rin cried out. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she wailed, eyes stretched wide in horror. A red-and-white blur flashed toward them, and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Drawing it back, he prepared to kill the dragon horse with a flick of his wrist. "No, please don't kill him, my lord!" cried Rin, reaching out toward the dog demon. The said demon threw his ward a quick, golden-eyed glance and struck Ah-Un on the head with the hilt of Tokijin. He reared and spun dizzily before collapsing in a heap of scales and talons on the forest floor. Jaken watched, flustered, and Rin peeked through her fingers. Lady Mizuki watched with mild interest, delicate hand on her charm necklace. For a moment, her raven hair flickered into silver with dapples of darker gray, and then changed back, all in less than two seconds. Tatsuya was napping in a silver heap of furs and purrs, but observed through a single, narrow, icy purple eye.

The powder from Ah-Un had multiplied and spread its powers through physical contact to Rin when the dragon horse had shoved her. The dusty stuff had sunk into her skin imperceptibly, raced through her blood to her heart, and settled there. No one knew it but Mizuki and, to some extent, Tatsuya. If Sesshomaru touched Rin, it would spread to him as well.

Suddenly, a whistle could be heard in the air. A single thought flashed into Sesshomaru's head, and he lunged for Rin, hand outstretched. But the sleek, dart-like insects got there first, and all nine of them plunged, one after the other, into Rin's heart.

* * *

**Super short chappy, compared to some others. I was gonna go on about the details on Rin and all of 'em, but I finished this chapter like two minutes after the last one, so I just thought, why not just continue with another chapter and get more views? So here you are folks, my shortest chapter for Kagome's Peril yet. **


	24. Bonus 6: Confrontation

**Oh my gosh, I've written the ending for Ch. 22 and written Ch.s 23 and 24 all in this evening! Achievement! Well, I once wrote 3 entire chapters in a single day, but, y'know, that's a ****_day_****. This is an ****_eveening_****. Less than an hour,to be exact. So, yeah, achievement! So, how about, to celebrate, you all give me ****_two_**** reviews one this chapter instead of one? Or, post a review here and another on your favorite chapter or something? It's gain-gain! I get lots of reviews, and you get...um...lemme think...Whatever, we can come back to that later! XD So, anyways, here is Chapter 24! Bonus, of course. **

**Oh wait! A shout-out to my last 3 reviewers- InuLuna19, Astrid'Taisho, and Amy47101! You guys get a chocolate cake with chocolate chips, chocolate creme filling, chocolate icing, and chocolate flowers on top- with chocolate-dipped strawberries on top! Virtual, of course, but still makes your mouth water. My next 3 reviewers get something to do with ice cream..._mmm!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Suddenly, a whistle could be heard in the air. A single thought flashed into Sesshomaru's head, and he lunged for Rin, hand outstretched. But the sleek, dart-like insects got there first, and all nine of them plunged, one after the other, into Rin's heart._

* * *

**Author's Note: I have these little fresheners to refresh the memories of those who are faithfully following out this story step by step, and may not remember too much. It you think that's bogus, say so! But I like it this way.**

* * *

Sesshomaru caught Rin just as she started to fall. She toppled in the softness of his fluffy-wuffy shoulder-whatever-you-call-it. She had been supplied with another robe, of the same pattern as her old orange-and-white one, but different colors. The orange was replaced by blue, the white by turquoise, and the little rings of green by circles of white. Ooh, and her sash was white. They made a stark contrast in Lord Sesshomaru's arms, dark against white. But she looked absolutely at home, nestled in the protection of her lord. Sesshomaru turned and leveled a cold glance at Mizuki. Her cherry eyes narrowed, but he turned away and set down Rin gently on the ground. He drew Tenseiga, ready to restore her to life. But what was wrong? He could see no demons from the other world coming to take her body.

Was something wrong with his sword? No...

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and turned around again to glare at Mizuki. "What was that powder you fed to Ah-Un?" he said very, very quietly.

The scent of confusion radiated out from the Lady of the Beautiful Moon. "Powder? Dear Sesshy, I have absolutely no idea as to what you're- "

"Do you presume that this Sesshomaru is stupid?" snarled the angry demon. "You sneaked poison into the beast's food!"

"I did not!" shouted Mizuki, red eyes flashing ominously. Her fingernails gnarled into claws, and her hair stiffened.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru is not blind."

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but _this Mizuki_ has had it!" yelled the Lady furiously. "Ever since that little twerp of a human girl turned into a _big_ twerp of a human girl, you've been cutting me off _very_ rudely!"

"You will not talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" jabbed Jaken indignantly. "He is- "

Mizuki shrieked and made a clawing motion at the toad demon. A sharp claw flew threw the hair. Instinctively, (as if Jaken had a survival instinct, but for the sake of this story let's say he does) Jaken ducked and raised the Staff of Two Heads to protect his face. The claw pierced through his silly little hat. If Jaken hadn't ducked, it would have gone through his eye. As it was, the blade-sharp projectile thunked into a nearby tree. Slowly, the tree dissolved, leaf by leaf, branch by branch. Jaken's hat melted too into the air.

Sesshomaru growled and drew Tokijin. He slashed toward Mizuki, but she leapt backward and landed gracefully. With a feline growl, Mizuki let out a weird mewing sound. Tatsuya the snow leopard sat straight up, violet eyes wide, his fluffy-wuffy tail bushed out. He slowly padded toward Mizuki and stood up eerily on his hind legs, eyes glassy. The forms of Lady Mizuki and Tatsuya wavered- like double vision- and merged together. It was like when you made things multiply by narrowing your eyes a certain way, and then released; the two things merged together.

And Mizuki began to change.

* * *

**Ooh, what's Zuki doing with Tatsu-bon? I think you guys already know. Tell me what you think in your reviews. You don't have an allowance of reviews. I know there are some of you out there, just reading these chappies silently, but not reviewing. You know what? No reviews, no story! If this story had, like, 0 reviews, I would've quit a _looong_ time ago. And then all of my _wonderful_ reviewers wouldn't have gotten to read this _amazing_ fanfic! Overrating, I know, but still. I live on reviews (in the fanfic world), and without them, I'd quit...and NONE of you would know what happens to Kagome. Sooo...on the bright side, only a few more chappies of this variation! And then the very next chapter will be _all_ Kagome, to make up for her not appearing in these chapters for a long time! How's that sound?_  
_**


	25. Bonus 7: Zuki and Sesshy Fight!

**Soo...who are my last 3 reviewers? Let's see...Astrid'Taisho, GreenMiko24, and 0520! So, I promised you gus some ice cream! Mm! Soo...a bowl of vanilla ice cream with mint swirls, with chocolate chips, with caramel sauce drizzled on top, with chocolate sauce...let's have some mini M&amp;Ms...some really tiny Twix bits...and nuts! So that's your reward for reviewing! Some mental images and a little drool in your mouth. Not a bad deal, eh?**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Sesshomaru growled and drew Tokijin. He slashed toward Mizuki, but she leapt backward and landed gracefully. With a feline growl, Mizuki let out a weird mewing sound. Tatsuya the snow leopard sat straight up, violet eyes wide, his fluffy-wuffy tail bushed out. He slowly padded toward Mizuki and stood up eerily on his hind legs, eyes glassy. The forms of Lady Mizuki and Tatsuya wavered- like double vision- and merged together. It was like when you made things multiply by narrowing your eyes a certain way, and then released; the two things merged together._

_And Mizuki began to change._

* * *

The whites of her eyes became a pale indigo, and her lips widened. She stretched forward, taller and taller. She became a huge snow leopard. The whites of her eyes were pale indigo, and her irises were scarlet, her pupils a raging purple. Her tail was twice as long as the rest of her body and thin as a whip.

Jaken yelped and stumbled back, jabbering. Rin remained lifeless on the ground.

Sesshomaru growled and transformed into his true demon form too, his fluffy white fur practically electric with fury. He leapt at the demonic form of Lady Mizuki.

Ever heard that cats were smarter than dogs in way of instinct? Well, it was true.

* * *

Inuyasha raised his head and sniffed. "Hey, that smells like Rin's...bloo d?"

Miroku frowned. "I sense two hugely powerful demonic auras. One is Lord Sesshomaru's. The other seems to be Lady Mizuki's. And the two are...fighting!"

* * *

Sesshomaru pounced, again and again, but always Mizuki evaded him coyly. As he lunged forward, she stepped neatly to the side and whipped her tail over her head. It wrapped itself around Lord Fluffiness's neck. Mizuki pounced and held Sesshomaru down. She snarled softly, eyes narrow. She drew back a paw filled with sharp claws.

_"Wind Scar!"_

Jagged bolts of yellow light dashed toward the fighting pair, aimed for the space right between them. Mizuki yowled, but she was forced to withdraw her tail from Sesshomaru's neck. She leapt backwards and crouched menacingly, tail flicking maliciously.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo dashed onto the scene. "What's going on here?" demanded Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, did something happen to Rin?"

The Lord of the Western Lands turned to look at Inuyasha, fur fluffed up. He gestured with a paw toward the lifeless figure. Sango immediately rushed toward her, riding Kirara. She hopped off and knelt over Rin, putting a hand over her heart.

Mizuki roared and leapt toward the two women.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha, and let loose another Wind Scar. Snarling furiously, Mizuki reverted back to human form. Her form wavered, and Tatsuya stepped free from her, ice-purple eyes glowing bright red for a moment.

Lady Mizuki of the Beautiful Moon burst into tears.

* * *

_**Now**_** what's Mizu trying to pull off? A crybaby side of her? Are those crocodile tears, or are they genuine? I haven't decided yet- help me decide through your reviews! Is Mizuki really sad or just a really good actress? You decide!**

**Ooh, the next 3 reviewers will get something very tasty! It's gonna have to do with strawberries and creme! _Mm!_**


	26. Bonus 8: Fuyokeijo Dust

**Sorry, guys, I've kinda given up on the treats thingy, cuz a) I'm not getting enough reviews per chappy, b) I can't keep count of who's the first 3 when there ARE at least 3 new reviews for a chatper, and c) cuz I can't think of delicacies forever, Oh well. :P **

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo dashed onto the scene. "What's going on here?" demanded Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, did something happen to Rin?"_

_The Lord of the Western Lands turned to look at Inuyasha, fur fluffed up. He gestured with a paw toward the lifeless figure. Sango immediately rushed toward her, riding Kirara. She hopped off and knelt over Rin, putting a hand over her heart._

_Mizuki roared and leapt toward the two women._

_"Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha, and let loose another Wind Scar. Snarling furiously, Mizuki reverted back to human form. Her form wavered, and Tatsuya stepped free from her, ice-purple eyes glowing bright red for a moment._

_Lady Mizuki of the Beautiful Moon burst into tears._

* * *

Sesshomaru reverted into his normal form. He looked none the worse except for some scratches on his face and arms that faded even as Inuyasha and the others watched. Jaken had stopped quaking in terror. The little toad was peeking out from behind his fingers.

"Lord...Lord Sesshomaru..." wailed Jaken. "I thought that...that you were going to...to be _kil_\- "

_Klunk!_

Sesshomaru whopped Jaken on the top of his head on his way to Rin. Completely ignoring Mizuki, he reached out and picked her up, holding her close. His silver hair obscured most of his face, but they could see that he was gritting his teeth.

"How did you do this?" snarled Sesshomaru.

"The- the powder I fed to Ah-Un was a special mag- magnetic dust that attracted those- those metallic insects. Once- once it gets in the-the system...it...can transfer to another li- living being b- by touch. I- I fed Ah-Un first because i- it would be easier to get h- him than R- Rin. After a while...the powder s- settles in the v- victim's h- heart. Those bugs were v- very strongly attracted to the dust, they h- hurled themselves at R- Rin's heart..." sobbed the Lady.

Sango looked surprised. "That's the Fuyokeijo dust you're talking about. Really expensive- for a reason."

Miroku creased his brow, serious blue eyes wide. "Sango, is this a demonic powder?"

"Yes," admitted Sango. "There are some insect demons called Fuyokeiji. Each controls its own large swarm of mini Fuyokeiji with its body; the components of its shell, I think, does the job. When one of us slays a Fuyokeiji, we grind the shell into powder and put it in a special, purified-bone-enforced packet that stifles its magnetic powers. Once it is removed from the enchanted paper and bone, the insects start to awaken."

"I am not interested in hearing a complete history on insect powder," interruped Sesshomaru. "Mizuki must die for killing one of my pack."

"Use your Tenseiga on her, you idiot!" yelled Inuyasha. "Have you forgotten that it restores life?"

"Who is the idiot?" snarled Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru by far outpaces you in intelligence and would have already tried the Tenseiga on the human girl."

Sango looked confused. "So you did...but it didn't work?"

"Obviously," sneered the Western Lord. He gripped the hilt of his sword.

Not Tenseiga.

Tokijin.

And he was looking right at Mizuki.

* * *

**Shall I kill Mizuki or shan't I? Hmm, I really don't know...I know how I'm going to make her die, but I don't know whether I should do it or not. You decide! Review me!**


	27. Bonus 9: Sesshy's Mommy Saves the Day

**Oh, no! Looks like I've been losing track of my 3 reviewers! Oh well, who cares! I promised, and you shall receive! Strawberries and cream, right? So... Let's have strawberries dipped in warm milk chocolate, dipped in nuts, drizzled with caramel sauce, and floating in cream in a perfect circle around a little castle made of sponge cake! Studded with mini strawberris coated with sugar, of course...**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Use your Tenseiga on her, you idiot!" yelled Inuyasha. "Have you forgotten that it restores life?"_

_"Who is the idiot?" snarled Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru by far outpaces you in intelligence and would have already tried the Tenseiga on the human girl."_

_Sango looked confused. "So you did...but it didn't work?"_

_"Obviously," sneered the Western Lord. He gripped the hilt of his sword._

_Not Tenseiga._

_Tokijin._

_And he was looking right at Mizuki._

* * *

Sango scowled at Sesshomaru. Is that it? Are you going to give up just like!"

"Be silent!" Sesshomaru snarled. "I will not have human wenches tell this Sesshomaru what to do!"

He walked forward and picked up Rin with one hand. With the other, he drew Tokijin and raised it high.

And brought it down.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others, Mizuki included, gaped as blinding slashes of light swirled through the air. When the bright bolts of pure energy had faded, all of the insects were gone. Sesshomaru turned to glare at Mizuki.

And then his head shot up towards the blue sky. Among the clouds, there seemed to be a figure...a great dog? Before Inuyasha and his companions could react, Sesshomaru transformed into a dog demon once more, his eyes losing their golden luster. He set down Rin.

In Sesshomaru's place was a huge dog with silvery white fur and tufty ears. He leapt into the sky and joined the figure among the clouds, while everyone watched in awe except for Mizuki, who watched with the ghost of a smile playing on her perfect, softly pink lips.

And then the two great dogs above began to spin together, and, trailing light like comet's tails, shot towards the earth. When the smoke had cleared, Sesshomaru stood, once again in human form, facing another demon...a female one.

Her sleek silver hair was pulled into elegant pigtails, and her golden eyes gleamed with ice. Markings on her cheeks likened her to Sesshomaru. She was dressed like a lady, with a coil of fur winding around her feet.

"So it was you, Sesshomaru." She turned her imperial gaze on the fallen body of Rin. "Oh dear, Sesshomaru," purred the she- dog demon. "You have truly fallen far, to tie yourself down with a human girl."

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru in that manner, wench!" squawked Jaken indignantly. "My lord, blast to her bits at once!"

"Jaken, shut up," replied Sesshomaru coldly.

"Oh, the little demon is alive. I don't know what you've been teaching him, son. A little demon like him speak down to his lord's mother?"

"MOTHER?" screeched the toad demon, yellow eyes bulging. Miroku and Sango were surprised. Inuyasha was straight-out gaping. Shippo and Kirara were stuck in identical positions- jaws dropping to the ground.

"_Mother?_" they all echoed together,

"Oh dear, I suppose this is Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru's mother disdainfully. "But my, my, Sesshomaru. Keeping company with a monk? A demon slayer? And what's this? A two-tail and a runty fox demon."

"Don't speak about my friends that way!" snapped Inuyasha.

"You've gotten your temper from your father," said the she-demon. "A wonderful demon. Too bad he stooped so low as to consort with a human."

"And don't speak of my mother like that either, woman!" bellowed Inuyasha.

She looked faintly shocked. "Oh my. Bad manners indeed!" She turned back to her son. "I came to you to help improve your Meido Zangetsuha." She stroked a necklace. "This is the Meido Stone. This will help you improve that sword technique. Your father entrusted it to me."

Sesshomaru gave her an icy look. "I am not interested."

"Oh?" His mother raised her eyebrows. "And this, I gather, is because of that meddlesome human girl."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. His mother watched with cold golden eyes. She let out a sigh. "Have you reincarnated this girl once before with Tenseiga?"

"Yes."

"Then you cannot resurrect her once more. Life is not meant to last forever, you know," she told Sesshomaru. She sighed again. "But just this once...I'll make an exception."

She took off her Meido Stone and draped it over Rin. She murmured several words and stepped back.

Rin twitched and opened her eyes. "L- lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned very, very slowly to look at her.

* * *

**Aww, this chapter was a tad bit too long. I wanted to spread it out, but I guess it felt good to let it out. I can't explain his mother using the Meido Stone because Rin didn't die in it, but OH WELL! This is way better than her dying, don't you think? So review, review, review, and review!**

**Oh, did I mention to review yet? :D**


	28. Bonus 10: THE FINAL ACT

**Ah, it didn't take me that long to update now did it? Ha! **

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

"Oh?"_ His mother raised her eyebrows. "And this, I gather, is because of that meddlesome human girl."_

_Sesshomaru didn't reply. His mother watched with cold golden eyes. She let out a sigh. "Have you reincarnated this girl once before with Tenseiga?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you cannot resurrect her once more. Life is not meant to last forever, you know," she told Sesshomaru. She sighed again. "But just this once...I'll make an exception."_

_She took off her Meido Stone and draped it over Rin. She murmured several words and stepped back._

_Rin twitched and opened her eyes. "L- lord Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru turned very, very slowly to look at her._

* * *

"And I suppose I'll leave now," sniffed his mother. "But believe me, I will be back." She transformed into her true form once again and soared away.

Sesshomaru watched her go, then turned back to Rin. He walked over, graceful and deadly silent as ever, and reached out with a clawed hand, cupping her face.

Rin smiled a little dazedly. "Lord Sesshomaru..." she murmured, and struggled to get up. "You came for Rin!"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He simply picked her up and walked away. "Jaken, Ah-Un, come."

"Oh, yes, my lord!" yelped Jaken, and rushed toward Ah-Un, who was still unconscious. "Up, you beast! Get up, I say!" He bonked the dragon horse repeatedly on the head with his Staff of Two Heads. Jaken started crying. "Get up, Ah-Un, or Lord Sesshomaru will leave me! Oh, please get up!"

Sango watched in amusement. "I'm so glad Rin is all right," said the demon slayer. Miroku nodded. "Yes. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he was scared to death."

Shippo laughed. "You're right! He was so worried over Rin! His mother was scary, though!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. That woman didn't scare _me_."

"Anyways, I'm glad this whole fiasco is over," sighed Sango. "We should continue looking for Kagome."

Inuyasha perked up. "Yeah, you're right! We wasted way too much time on this! Come one!" He bounded away.

Miroku smiled at Sango. "He never changes, does he?" he said.

"Nope," cut in Shippo. "He'll always be an idiot." He leapt onto Kirara's back, in front of Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, I have ears, ya know!" yelled Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Miroku called to Kirara. With a fierce growl, Kirara leapt into the air and trailed after Inuyasha.

* * *

**Whew! *wipes sweat off forehead* So that's the end of my Bonus Chapters! Next chapter, as I promised, is all Kagome, except a little insert with Inuyasha. Remember, we're continuing off of where we started the bonuses. So review me! Tell me what you think!**


	29. Loony

**Soo...welcome back, Regular Story! I can't believe how long the Bonus was! I mean, I expected it to be like 3 chapters or something...turned out to be about 8. Huh. So, as I promised, most of this chapter it devoted to someone we haven't seen in a while..._Let's welcome our returning star, Kagome Higurashi!_ *clap clap clap***

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"This is getting way too creepy," mumbled Inuyasha. "What the hell are you?"_

_Mizuki shrugged. "I warned off the monk from telling you with one of my own fingers. Do you really think I'd tell you?" She laughed, and her cherry eyes glimmered with mirth. She stroked Tatsuya gently. Then suddenly she whipped up her hand. A beaded necklace was held in her elegant fingers. A thingy of gold was the main piece. In the center of the gold was an ice blue gemstone. Out of it shot a beam of pale teal._

_And it was headed directly for Inuyasha._

* * *

With a yell, Miroku shoved his staff between Inuyasha and the beam of teal energy. The spiritually charged weapon made a barrier around Inuyasha. The beam of energy bore into the shield. It began to weaken, Mizuki's spell winning.

Miroku screwed up his dark blue eyes and his hands clenched around the staff, but the light pierced a hole in the barrier and passed through. Luckily, Inuyasha had leapt to the side, and the beam of teal energy focus on the trunk of an old maple. As they all watched, the tree slowly dissolved into nothing.

* * *

Kagome scrunched up her brow.

_Almost...there..._

She strained against her chains. Kagome had spotted a bobby pin on the ground in front of her. It must have fallen out of her school uniform- she always carried them but never wore them. She reached with trembling, blood- soaked fingers, but they fell short just a few inches. Kagome gave a few desperate lunges, making her chains rattle loudly, but she still couldn't get the pin. Kagome needed it to at least try to pick the locks. She couldn't reach up to her kerchief for the pins stored there, so that little scrap of metal was her only hope.

That and Inuyasha.

But Kagome had almost given up hope for Inuyasha. He believed her dead, after all. Why would he come looking for a dead girl? Maybe for revenge? Sheer rage? Did he even care enough about her to hunt down Naraku?

She didn't know. She didn't know much about her life anymore. "Where am I..." croaked Kagome. Her voice was rusty from days of disuse. "Obviously in Naraku's castle, but where's that?"

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow for a moment. "Who am I?" Kagome asked out loud. "I don't know. I used to be a normal high school girl named Kagome Higurashi. Now I'm just one of Naraku's prisoners."

From then on, she started talking to herself. When the demons shoved a tray with food in, just in reach of her fingers, Kagome gobbled up everything but saved the bowl of water for later. Talking nonstop could make you thirsty.

* * *

Kagome was mumbling, lips cracked, about Little Red Riding Hood. She had recently picked up telling herself fairy tales to keep herself entertained.

"Little Red Riding Hood knocked on her grandma's door, holding the basket of bread and wine. 'Grandmother, grandmother, let me in,' she called. When there was no response, she tried the door. It was open. She walked in, and saw her grandmother in her bed. Little Red Riding Hood- "

The door to her cell clanked open. Kagome stared at it with blank eyes and returned to reciting Little Red Riding Hood. "Little Red Riding Hood set down her basket and- "

"Would you shut up?" snapped a very grumpy Kagura. "It's about making my ears bleed."

Kagome gave her a dull look and opened her mouth to speak more of the fairy tale. "Little Red Riding Hood set down her basket and moved closer- "

"I said _shut up!_" yelled Kagura, and Kagome's jaw snapped shut. "Sheesh, what is wrong with you? You look like you could use a little awakening." She toyed with her scarlet-and-white fan.

"Wake up," murmured Kagome. "Kagome, wake up." She laughed a little. "Kagome, wake up. Kagome, wake up. Kagome, wake up. Kagome, wake up. Kagom- "

Kagura whapped her fan on Kagome's head, and she yelped and stopped talking.

"_So_ much better," sighed the wind sorceress. "Now, Naraku wants to see you."

"See you. Naraku. See me. See you. Wants to. To want. See."

"_Arrgh!"_

* * *

Naraku smiled at Kagome. "Ah, you're here. Kagura, you're dismissed."

With a huff, the she-demon left in a burst of hot wind.

"Hot wind," Kagome said. "Gas. Kagura passed gas. She pass gas. Toot! Whee!"

Naraku's eyes narrowed. _She's obviously cracked. With careful prodding..._ He smiled evilly. _This plan is going on even better than I had hoped in the first place._

* * *

**Okay, Naraku, WTH are you planning?! You're a twisted criminal who doesn't even deserve to go to hell, it's too good for you! Got that? Okay, so...drop out a review, please. Y'know what I say? _Y'aint got no allowance of reviews_. Meaning you can review as much as you want! And I'd appreciate if maybe you guys had your own fanfics or Inufan friends, you could spread the word about me? *bats eyelashes***


	30. My Fave Chappy So Far (Kags Transforms)

**Man, once again, mostly Kagome to make up for the HUGE gap. I hope you reviewed last time. If not, shame on you! XD LOL Anyways, thou shalt be redeemed if thou shalt review this chapter! :D**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Naraku smiled at Kagome. "Ah, you're here. Kagura, you're dismissed."_

_With a huff, the she-demon left in a burst of hot wind._

_"Hot wind," Kagome said. "Gas. Kagura passed gas. She pass gas. Toot! Whee!"_

_Naraku's eyes narrowed. She was obviously cracked. With careful prodding... He smiled evilly. This plan is going on even better than I had hoped in the first place._

* * *

Kagome stared down at herself, not quite absorbing all she saw. She was dressed in priestess colors. She wore the same top as Kikyo, a plain white kimono. But there were no pants, just a flowing, airy red skirt. To boot, she had an ornate red-and-gold breastplate. Like Bankotsu, she had those metal plate thingies that went over the shoulders, but she had two, and they were red. The edges were shaped like feathers, and edged in gold.

But the best thing about it- or was it the worst- was her hair. It was pulled back into the same loose ponytail as Kikyo. That would really unhinge Inuyasha.

"Do you like your new wardrobe, Kagome?" asked the spider demon.

"Yes."

"And your companion?"

She glanced around, confused. Who did he mean? Then she saw him. Bankotsu. The stuff of her nightmares. Wait, what? She didn't _have_ nightmares. And who said that Bankotsu was bad? If Naraku said he was her companion, then she would accept it.

"I have revived him once more, with three Shikon Jewel shards."

Bankotsu gripped the hilt of Banryu. "I'm going to kill Inuyasha for what he did for me." His handsome voice was marred, or possibly improved, by hatred.

She shifted a little and was slightly surprised to feel more...fluid. Stronger. Faster. What was this?

Naraku anticipated her question and headed it off. "I have given you three Sacred Jewel shards," he said with a smile. Kagome reached toward her throat. Yes, she felt so much better. She smiled, the warmth of her lips not quite reaching her cold navy eyes.

"One last thing, Kagome," said Bankotsu. Naraku handed him something, which he in turn gave to Kagome. It was a bow. It was made of a darkly shimmery steel, and the string felt...well...stringy. Nice and taut, better to launch arrows harder and farther. She received a quiver filled with arrows, perfect, all of them.

"Try them out," offered Naraku. Kagome needed no further incentive. She took an arrow, notched it in, and drew back the bow, appreciating the springiness. When she released, aiming at the wall, it trailed not bright spiritual energy, but dark miasma. It lodged with a solid _thunk_, and the wall started to dissolve. Naraku waved a dismissive hand, and the arrow flew out of the melting wood and into Kagome's fingers. The wall mended.

Bankotsu gave her an admiring glance. "You're not bad for a woman," he decided with that attractive voice. Kagome, for some reason, blushed.

With a burst of wind, Kagura soared in with Kanna and Kohaku. She stared at Kagome is surprise. "What's this, Naraku?"

"Kagome has joined our side in the battle," purred the half-demon. "Do you like her new...aura?"'

"It's not purifying, and that's all that matters to me," sniffed the wind sorceress. She deposited her charges and whisked herself away.

"Your orders, Master Naraku," said Kohaku, eyes dull.

"Accompany Kagome and Bankotsu as they travel to intercept Inuyasha's group. Watch from afar. Protect them if harm arises. When the opportunity rises, kill that d**n demon slayer."

"Yes, master."

"Bankotsu, you are to take on the cursed monk. Kagome will fight Inuyasha."

"What about Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, his dark blue eyes searching. "He stayed loyal with me to the end."

Naraku thought about it for a few moments then relented. He gave Bankotsu three more shards, all tainted with hatred and evil. "Go to the ruins of Mount Hakurei. The samiosho will guide you. There you will find the remains of Jakotsu."

They nodded and left, Kagome feeling a tad bit excited. This was her new life.

* * *

"Let's practice with our weapons and work that stiffness out of our bones," Bankotsu said, smirking. Jakotsu and Kagome stood beside him on a hill overlooking a peaceful village. The men were in the fields farming, and women roamed the streets.

"Alright then," said Jakotsu. "My sword has been crying for human blood." He licked his lips.

"Don't worry, Jakotsu," sneered the killer. "We'll kill this entire village."

"What are you _waiting_ for?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Kagome has some new weapons. To describe it accurately, I slipped in this note. So, okay. Splay out your left hand on your desk or floor, stretching them apart, with equal distance between them. Put your right pointer finger on the tip of your left pinky, then draw it in a straight line to the tip of your middle finger, then to the tip of your left thumb. That's the outer edge of her weapon. Now, put your pointer finger on your pinky again, and then move it to the MIDDLE OF YOUR MIDDLE FINGER, then to your thumb. That's the inner edge. **

**It's made of the same stuff as Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage. Naraku took some of those****shards and crafted them into these. One end of them has a leather-ish strap wrapped around the tip of it, for gripping, sort of like Sango's Hiraikotsu. Kagome has six of these mini-boomerangs. She uses three for each hand. She clenches them between the fingers of her pointer, middle, ring, and pinky finger, gripping the leather part. When she makes a slashing motion with these babies, they swivel away, slicing everything in their path, and return to Kagome's fingers.**

**I've decided to call these...um...Buredo! 'Blade' in Japanese!**

* * *

They strode along the road to the village. "Howdy, strangers," called Kagome. "We're looking for a little fun. Care to indulge us?"

An old man hobbled up to them. "We need money before installing you in an inn and serving you dinner," he croaked. Bankotsu laughed.

"That's not the fun we mean, old man. Gather all your villagers here, and we'll tell you."

He swelled up with fury. "Who are you to boss me around?"

Jakotsu sighed. "We hate repeating ourselves." He patted the hilt of his jakotsu sword, slung over his back.

The old man eyed him with fear and called to a young boy. "Ring the bells," he cried. "Call all of our people here."

Wordlessly, the boy raced up the steps to a rickety tower. Grabbing a wooden stick, he banged it against a bell.

_Gong...gong...gong..._

In an hour, everyone was in the clearing, staring at the newcomers.

"Is that everyone?" asked Kagome. She refrained from reaching for her weapons. Not yet.

"Yes," called the old man. "Every mother, father, son, and sister."

"All right then," Bankotsu said. He slid the purple cover off Banryu. "Let's get started."

* * *

Kagome laughed wildly as she made swiping motions with her buredo. They cut mercilessly into villagers and returned to her clenched fists, drenching her hands and arms with hot blood. None of it was hers.

Jakotsu was cackling as he slew people left and right, his blade nothing but a zigzag of pure energy.

Bankotsu stood in the middle of a clearing, swinging Banryu and killing a person or two with each sweep.

Before long, the only living souls left in the village were a boy and girl, presumably siblings, a young man, and Kagome, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu.

They stared down at the little kids. "Where's the nearest village?" demanded Bankotsu.

The boy glared up at him and refused to answer.

"He asked where the nearest villager was, vermin," snapped Kagome. She had slipped her buredo inside her robes, but she pulled one out and toyed with it.

"It's a couple of hours' walk from here on foot," growled the boy.

Bankotsu smiled. "Would you care to pass on word of us to that village?" he asked.

The girl stared at him with fear.

The boy nodded silently.

"Oh, good," sighed Bankotsu. "And one last thing. Where do you keep the wine in this place?"

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu watched with interest as Jakotsu played with his new toy, the young man. He was handsome, noted Kagome, but no real jawdropper. Nevertheless, Jakotsu enjoyed torturing cute guys, so Kagome and Bankotsu left him at it.

They sipped rice wine from little bowls, refilling them at ease from a big jug. It was very satisfying, sitting on a wooden porch sipping wine in the setting sun, surrounded by corpses, as blood pooled from a certain invidual in the clearing and screams assaulted their ears.

He was sobbing, begging. Jakotsu gripped the hilt of his sword, slowly making drawings with scarlet blood on the man's back. "There, that's a tree, and there's a rabbit. Hold still, would you? ...There's a butterfly...some grass...the sun...clouds..."

The guy screamed. Jakotsu sighed. "No more doodling time, I guess." And he got started on the fingers.

* * *

"Week away's the new moon," said Bankotsu as they were walking along a road lit by a sliver of moon. "We can reach Inuyasha and his group by then, I'm sure."

"And on the way, we can have much more fun!" sighed Jakotsu. He licked his bloodstained blade. "That last guy was cute, but Inuyasha is just unforgettable. His adorable dog ears...And Miroku, did you see him? Hmm? He was just _dreamy!"_

"Inuyasha's mine," argued Kagome. "Naraku's orders."

Jakotsu glared at her. "Rrgh! I _never_ get the meaty guys! I suppose I'll have to settle for that woman again? Women are no fun, I tell you!"

"Fine, fine," Bankotsu said. "You can have the monk and I'll take the woman. I'll kill her soon enough. Then I can help whoever needs it."

"What about that fox demon and the two-tailed cat?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, them?" Bankotsu frowned. "I forgot all about them! I suppose whoever finishes off their opponent quickest can kill them."

"That's not fair?" complained Jakotsu. "I want to make my time with the monk memorable and long. You'll snap up the woman in no time flat!"

"Fair's fair, Jakotsu," Bankotsu answered.

"Maybe if you knock him out for later," suggested Kagome.

"Good idea!" Jakotsu's eyes lit up.

"It seems our bloodstained days are back..."

* * *

**Kags has gone over to the dark side! I like her new weapons, though! I made this chapter like SUPER long, longer than normal, I'm sure you noticed. I wanted to split it up into 2 chappies of 1,000 words each or something like that, but with all the bonus chappies, I haven't made very long chapters. So this chapter was kinda like a makeup! PLEASE review, I'm sure this chappy was interesting enough!**

**Just Another Stranger is another fic, so's Criminal, and Cherry Blossoms Against a White Sky! Follow those too! You won't be disappointed!**

**Remember to review, because you don't have an allowance of reviews, if I may remind you. And it takes like 10 secs to write Really Nice, Loved It, and then post it. **

**-Stardust Nam**

**PS I'm thinking of rewriting the first 2 chappies of this fic, since I've learned a lot since then. I'll have them changed by like June 15th or something, so check 'em out!**


	31. Mwahaha

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Fine, fine," Bankotsu said. "You can have the monk and I'll take the woman. I'll kill her soon enough. Then I can help whoever needs it."_

_"What about that fox demon and the two-tailed cat?" Kagome asked._

_"Oh, them?" Bankotsu frowned. "I forgot all about them! I suppose whoever finishes off their opponent quickest can kill them."_

_"That's not fair?" complained Jakotsu. "I want to make my time with the monk memorable and long. You'll snap up the woman in no time flat!"_

_"Fair's fair, Jakotsu," Bankotsu answered._

_"Maybe if you knock him out for later," suggested Kagome._

_"Good idea!" Jakotsu's eyes lit up._

_"It seems our bloodstained days are back..."_

* * *

The boy and girl raced along the road, their faces smeared with dirt and something red. They were panting, eyes wide. They were desperate to make it to the village. Safety. Well, relative safety.

They burst into the villages, and everyone stared at them. It was dusk, and most of the farmers were heading back from the fields. Sobbing, they told their story.

"There were these three people, two men and a miko, we didn't do anything to them, our village and us, and they just came and gathered us all up, and they started killing us, and they spared just three of us, me and her and Tameo, I don't know what happened to him, they told us to spread the word..."

"Hold on," interrupted the village headman. He was very pale. "A _miko?_"

"Yes, she was dressed in white and red, she had- "

"But why would a priestess slaughter innocent villagers?" wondered one of the women.

"We don't know, she had a bow and arrows, but she mostly used these claw things that leapt from her fingers and returned to them..."

The villagers murmured among themselves. "Sounds like a twist between that Suikotsu of the Band of Seven and the demon slayer that travels with the dog half-demon," whispered one, and the word spread. "We must warn the other villages against these three people. Children, can you describe the other two men?"

The girl nodded. "A man with dark hair in a really long braid, he had a huge sword. The other guy looked like, well, a woman, with his kimono hitched up. His sword was like a snake, it zigzagged back and forth!"

Mutter, mutter.

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu of the Band of Seven!" cried a little child.

The village broke out into whispers.

A man stepped forward. "Describe the miko," he shouted.

"She had long hair swept into a really loose ponytail," sniffed the boy.

"Lady Kikyo?" asked the headman.

They looked confused. "Who?"

"Was the miko a beautiful woman with hair that glinted purple, it was so black? Did she have a powerful purifying aura?"

"Her aura was dark," wailed the girl. "She was savagely pretty, with dark brown eyes like pools!"

He was silent. At last he spoke. "Thank you for warning us. Hideko, will you please house these children?"

An elderly woman bowed. "Of course, Shigeki."

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and pink, fresh like a sunlit lily.

"Asaki, you have the swiftest and hardiest horse in the village. Carry the news to all the nearby villages. Warn them of the danger, and advise them to warn others. Return before sundown."

The young man bowed and hurried off to his stable. Minutes later, he cantered out of the village on a chestnut horse with white splotches.

* * *

Inuyasha panted as he glared at Mizuki. "Just die already!" he spat and sprang forward, brandishing his Tetsusaiga.

Calmly, the Lady of the Beautiful Moon aimed her amulet at his heart. Before the beam could focus on him, Inuyasha was slammed to the side by a glowing green whip.

"What the- "

Sesshomaru glared with icy golden eyes at his half-brother.

Moments later, Rin skipped out of the bushes, singing out of tune.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru. "I ordered you to stay out of danger."

"Rin is sorry, my lord. But she found some beautiful flowers and wanted to give them to my lord!" She held up a bunch of bright yellow flowers.

"Hn." Sesshomaru gave a warning look to Mizuki and Inuyasha. "Cease," he ordered, and walked away.

Inuyasha understood. His brother didn't want his ward to see any violence! Spitting angrily, he backed away. "Take care of your woman," he spat. "I have to rescue mine."

He bounded away, and after watching in surprised silence, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo ran after him.

* * *

**I know, I know! *dodges rotten tomatoes* Super short chapter, plus a really boring end to Mizuki and Inuyasha's battle. But honestly, would you rather see Mizuki and Inuyasha fight, or KAGOME and Inuyasha fight? I for one wanna write about Kags and Inu, okay? If enough people review complaints about how short their battle was, I promise I'll upload ONE chapter, I promise just ONE this time, not NINE, about how exciting and bloody their fight was. Happy? Next chapter gives a sneaky little peek at Inuyasha and Kagome's little reunion! So review me one, kay?**


	32. Sorry Jakotsu, But He's Mine

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Rin," said Sesshomaru. "I ordered you to stay out of danger."_

_"Rin is sorry, my lord. But she found some beautiful flowers and wanted to give them to my lord!" She held up a bunch of bright yellow flowers._

_"Hn." Sesshomaru gave a warning look to Mizuki and Inuyasha. "Cease," he ordered, and walked away._

_Inuyasha understood. His brother didn't want his ward to see any violence! Spitting angrily, he backed away. "Take care of your woman," he spat. "I have to rescue mine."_

_He bounded away, and after watching in surprised silence, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo ran after him._

* * *

Inuyasha and his gang were in a village, and Miroku was discussing exorcising a demon for the headman.

"Of course," the monk was saying, "My companions and I would need a night's lodging, a meal, and payment..."

"Yes, yes," said the headman impatiently. He leaned in closer. "But monk, have you got any holy papers for specters and dark mikos?"

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. "I might," he said. "But why would you need sutras for specters?"

The headman looked suspicious. "You mean to say you've not heard of the Bloodstained Three?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, 'Bloodstained Three'?"

"The group of three young humans that go about terrorizing people, annihilating villages, and the like," explained the headman. "If you haven't heard of them, you're new to this region. Are you sure you can handle the demon at my house?"

"Yes, yes, of course," soothed Miroku. "But could you tell us more about the Bloodstained Three?"

"Come inside," the man invited. "We can talk about the Three and your exorcism over some tea."

* * *

"The Bloodstained Three consists of two men and a young woman," said the headman, who introduced himself as Tadashi. "They attack villages and kill all except for one or two people, who they spare so that they can spread the word about the Three. One of the men wields a huge halberd, a giant sword. He has a long braid and dark hair."

"_What?_" exclaimed Shippo. "That's starting to sound a lot like Bankotsu! I thought you'd gotten rid of him, Inuyasha! Guess you didn't do as good a job as you'd thought."

_Wham!_

Inuyasha punched Shippo upside the head. "I know a dead man when I see one," growled Inuyasha. "Naraku absorbed him, taking his shards."

"About the other man?" probed Sango, stroking Kirara.

"The other man acts like a woman!" sniffed Tadashi. "He has a sword that strikes like a snake, and he hikes his robes up to his thighs. Disgraceful!"

Sango bit her lip. "Jakotsu. And the woman?"

"She is the most powerful of the Three, and is apparently the leader, although they seem to enjoy good comradeship."

"Details!" snapped Inuyasha.

"She has dark hair swept into a loose ponytail, and she wears the robes of a priestess. She wields a bow, arrows, and boomerang thingies that slice through men and return to her fingers. When she attacks, she charges her arrows or projectiles with a dark miasmic aura."

Inuyasha sucked in sharply. "_K-Kikyo?_"

* * *

Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall. "This is so boring," she complained. "Regular old villagers are too easy to kill." She toyed with a buredo, running a thumb along the edge. Without warning, she hurled it at a tree. The blade sliced clean through the oak and returned, whistling, to her knuckles. "How is it so strong and sharp?" she asked Bankotsu.

"The edges are made from one of Inuyasha's adamant shards."

Kagome sat straight up. "I don't want anything that came from that mutt!"

"Just think, wouldn't it feel great if you destroyed Inuyasha with his own weapon?" Bankotsu said.

"Well, yeah, but Naraku wants me to destroy Inuyasha with an arrow, just like Kikyo did fifty years ago."

"But you'll be using those claws against him," said Bankotsu. "If not to kill. I know it'd feel really good if I used those things on him."

"I guess so. Do you think we should be moving on?"

"Nah, let's get some sleep here. We'll leave in the morning. Dusk is falling soon, and I don't want to have to sleep in the wilderness when I could be sleeping on a soft bed right here." Bankotsu patted a blue cottom futon.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

Jakotsu came back soon after, eyes aglow with the excitement of blood. He had gone hunting after one of the young men of the village that had managed to escape the bloodbath.

"He was delicious!" Jakotsu announced. He ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his bloody snake sword. "Simply adorable. But I'd take Inuyasha over him anyday." He looked hopefully at Kagome.

Bankotsu and Kagome laughed. "Sorry, he's mine," said Kagome, and smiled.


	33. Kagome!

**Sorry for the long wait, peoples, but I had writer's block and couldn't think of a very good way for this chapter to go, so I ended up hunched over my laptop screen for six hours a day, surfing the Inu Fics, looking for inspiration. But now I'm back, and I expect some heavy feedback!**

**FYI, _very_ rude Guest that commented on Ch. 1, Kagome getting kidnapped to lure Inuyasha to someone's lair is _very_ common. Have you watched the show at _all?_ Hmm, remember that time with the Panther Devas? I _seem_ to remember Kagome getting kidnapped so Inuyasha would go get her. At least, I _think _so. And there are other times, too, so there. I seem to remember adding that you shouln't be overly critical at the end of my first chappy. But 'Are you daft?' sounds a little critical to me, if not over the line, doesn't it?**

**Look, this is my fanfiction, and if you don't like it, get your sorry butt out of it. It's very simple. It's called 'Click the X Button, You Moron.'**

**And for those of you faithful readers, don't pay any attention to what I just wrote up there. I'm just backbiting a mean reviewer. ^.^**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"He was delicious!" Jakotsu announced. He ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his bloody snake sword. "Simply adorable. But I'd take Inuyasha over him anyday." He looked hopefully at Kagome._

_Bankotsu and Kagome laughed. "Sorry, he's mine," said Kagome, and smiled._

* * *

Inuyasha was very distracted, ears twitching nervously as he watched the sunset. "D*mn," he muttered, as his transformation began. His silver hair turned a humanly black, his bright yelllow irises faded to a mundane brownish-gray. His claws shrank to mere fingernails, his blood ran thicker.

The night of the new moon.

* * *

Kagome'e eyes glowed an almost demon red as she zoned in on her prey. "I sense him," she snarled. "Although he's a human now...that's what we planned on, right?"

Bankotsu laughed. "Yeah. He's powerless now- as if he had much in the first place."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You seem to forget that he's the one who killed you the second time."

Bankotsu's eyes darkened instantly. "That's why you're going to pay him back."

"Oh, is that all I am? A tool?"

Jakotsu's eyes followed the conversation between the two, his painted lips smiling. These guys were a real riot.

"Hey, there's the village we're looking for!" he called excitedly as they rounded a corner.

Argument forgotten, Bankotsu and Kagome giggled like like little children as they raced down the road. "Yo!" they shouted to the village watchmen as they ran past. The men started blowing alarm horns.

The dark sky watched on, no moon to shed light on the bloodshed that wold follow.

* * *

Inuyasha jerked his head up as the horns sounded. His racing heart pounded harder and faster. "What's going on?" he asked, hoping against hope.

The headman ran in, eyes bulging. "_It's the Bloodstained Three! Kami save us, it's the **Bloodstained**_**_ Three_!**"

Sango and Miroku sprang up from the floor. "It's her!" Miroku shouted.

"Inuyasha, you stay in here and keep from getting in the way, okay? We'll save ya," teased Shippo half-heartedly. When Inuyasha bopped him on the head, he did it half-heartedly too.

"Don't be stupid," said Inuyasha, getting up. "I'm gonna get Kikyo back to normal!" He bounded out after Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome called excitedly, jumping up and down with fake joy. "Nice to see you again!"

Jakotsu shot her a glare. "Those are _my_ lines!"

"_Kagome?!"_ Inuyasha was expecting Kikyo. His amber eyes were wide with shock. He felt as if his whole world were spiraling away.

"Yeah. Surprised much?"

Inuyasha blinked rapidly, dark eyes scrunched up in a scowl. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, hiding his hurt none too well. "Kagome, you're being stupid. Naraku's controlling you somehow, and you need to brea- " He broke off as Kagome moved her hands in a sweeping motion. He felt rather than saw six whirring steel wheels swerve toward him. He was 100% human, though, so he couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

"_Hiraikotsu!__" _Sango threw her bone boomerang, aimed precisely to intercept Kagome's mini boomerangs. Hiraikotsu arrived at exactly where Inuyasha had been standing, at the exact same time as Kagome's _buredo_s. The adamant-edged blades clamped around the Hiraikotsu. Sparks flew, but Hiraikotsu's extra-strong bone repelled the adamant. The weapons flew back to their respective owners.

Sango looked Kagome in the eye. "Kagome..._why_?"

Her former friend laughed. "Spare me the theatrics! Are you going to start spoutin' some '_et tu Kagome'_s too now? Never knew you were a fan of Shakespeare."

"Who's Shaky Pears?"

Kagome scowled. "Never mind. Pay attention to your _own fight!_"

Bankotsu walked out of the shadows, smirking, teal eyes glowing. "You're mine," he sneered, and raised Banryu.

* * *

"Hey there, Miroku!" cried Jakotsu. "I missed you! I'd rather have Inuyasha, but you're cute too!"

Miroku frowned and raised his staff, barely deflecting Jakotsu's sword.

"My, my..._Don't resist!"_ screamed the vicious womanly man. "I'll get you over with _quick enough!_"

* * *

"So Naraku raised you from the dead again, eh?" asked Sango, raising Hiraikotsu.

"Yup, just like your dear ninja brother!"

Sango's eyes widened. "You know Kohaku?"

"You're too easily distracted!" Bankotsu swept Banryu against Hiraikotsu and knocked it away.

"Rrgh!" Sango drew her sword and launched herself at the specter.

* * *

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha was making no moves against her. He was just defending himself as best as he could against her buredo with the rusty, un-transformed Tetsusaiga. "Whatever Naraku told you is a lie! We're on your side!"

"Quit trying to confuse me," Kagome hissed, "And die already!"

"No!" He hurled her away with the flat of Tetsusaiga. Kagome executed a double backflip and landed on her feet. She immediately dispatched her buredo. "Rrgh!" Inuyasha deflected them just barely. "Kagome, please, just listen!"

"I said shut up!" yelled Kagome. She tucked her buredo in her sleeves and drew her bow. She notched an arrow and aimed it directly at Inuyasha's heart.

"Purification powers?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope. Pure miasma!" She let go of the string. Inuyasha raised his sword. The arrow ate into Tetsusaiga's blade, the demonic fang not strong enough to repel it in its current state, and Inuyasha felt agony on behalf of Tetsusaiga.

"_Eeeaarrrggghhhh!"_

Kagome laughed coldly. "That was just a starter."

* * *

**Oohhh, Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting! I can't wait until next chapter! And Aquarose16 you're amazing! Loved your reviews! Except the one _very_ rude one, of course... *narrowed eyes* Anyways, review, okay? Cuz I just checked my stories and found out that someone had posted a comment for nearly all my chappies on one of my stories. Yay!**


	34. Mano a Mano

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"No!" He hurled her away with the flat of Tetsusaiga. Kagome executed a double backflip and landed on her feet. She immediately dispatched her buredo. "Rrgh!" Inuyasha deflected them just barely. "Kagome, please, just listen!"_

_"I said shut up!" yelled Kagome. She tucked her buredo in her sleeves and drew her bow. She notched an arrow and aimed it directly at Inuyasha's heart._

_"Purification powers?" asked Inuyasha._

_"Nope. Pure miasma!" She let go of the string. Inuyasha raised his sword. The arrow ate into Tetsusaiga's blade, and Inuyasha felt agony on behalf of Tetsusaiga._

_"Eeeaarrrggghhhh!"_

_Kagome laughed coldly. "That was just a starter."_

* * *

"Kagome, if you would just hold on for half a second, I can explain all that's happening!" Inuyasha fended off another attack of her buredo.

"And why would I do that? _Half-demon?_"

Inuyasha grunted as she swiped with her buredo again. "Because we're on your side!"

"Oh? And exactly who is fighting me right now?"

"Don't be idiotic! I'm only defending myself because you're attacking me!"

"And why am I fighting you?"

"Because Naraku brainwashed you into thinking that- "

Pain.

Kagome had unleashed only five of her buredo, and unleashed the last one a little after, when his guard was down. It had slashed his cheek. "Call it the best thing I can get to a slap right now," she said, grinning. "Now let's fight for real. Enough with the buredo, enough with the arrows. Mano a mano, just you and me."

She drew a sword.

* * *

Miroku wasn't able to use his Wind Tunnel, thanks to those poisonous insects. He barely managed to block Jakotsu's snake-sword.

"Oh, come on!" taunted the womanly man. "I won't kill you- just save you for later! And you're still sexy, don't worry!"

Miroku scowled deeper. "You are a vile creature, unworthy of- "

"Oh, don't give me that backtalk!" shouted Jakotsu, and slashed again with his sword. Miroku gritted his teeth and looked down at his sealing beads, then to the poisonous insects, then to his love.

* * *

Sango was fighting with all she had, but she was still being driven back by the force of Bankotsu and Banryu. He kept taunting her as they fought, trying to needle her.

"Oh, I guessed Kohaku was your brother right after my second resurrection. I mean, same clothes, same face! Naraku told me all about him!"

Sango growled and flung her Hiraikotsu at Bankotsu with extra force, driven by rage.

"Ah-ha! Your weakness! But you're not nearly as strong as Inuyasha! Less easily distracted- at least until I found your weak spot! For a woman, though, I guess you're okay. But you're still no match for _me!_"

On the last word, Bankotsu swung his sword, knocking away the spears and arrows that were being thrown and shot at him by the villagers in an attempt to help Inuyasha and his friends. "Oh no you didn't," he teased, and with a couple of slashes, the brave men were in pieces on the ground. All this was done before the bone boomerang reached Bankotsu. This time, he didn't block it- he _caught_ it, switching his halberd to one hand.

Sango gasped and lowered her arm uncertainly. He hefted the boomerang. "Pretty well balanced!" Bankotsu laughed and threw Hiraikotsu back at her. He wasn't nearly as skilled in aim, as it was the first time he had handled it, but the outwardly curved edge still managed to drive into Sango's stomach, effectively knocking the wind from her lungs.

Sango was hurled back and slammed against a tree, hitting her head. She slumped over at the foot of the oak, barely conscious. Her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake, but black fuzz started to invade the edges of her vision.

_No..._

* * *

Miroku watched as Sango fell to the hands of Bankotsu. "Sango!" He scrambled up from where he had fallen, hand outstretched. "Sango, are you all right?"

"Oh no you don't!" shriekd Jakotsu gleefully, and with a flick of his wrist, he wrapped Miroku in the blades of his sword. "A twitch of my arm and you're mincemeat!"

* * *

**This is rather unusually short, but I had serious writer's block. Forgive and review! I think either the next chapter of the one after that will be a very exciting one! :3**


	35. Downfall

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Miroku watched as Sango fell to the hands of Bankotsu. "Sango!" He scrambled up from where he had fallen, hand outstretched. "Sango, are you all right?"_

_"Oh no you don't!" shriekd Jakotsu gleefully, and with a flick of his wrist, he wrapped Miroku in the blades of his sword. "A twitch of my arm and you're mincemeat!"_

* * *

Kagome threw a quick glance behind her and found that her friends had subdued the monk and demonslayer. Shippo was bouncing around Jakotsu, and Kirara was lunging at Bankotsu.

Turning back to Inuyasha, she threw an overhead that he blocked with the old raggedy Tetsusaiga. "If only I were a hanyou," she heard him muttering.

"Too bad, 'cause dawn's not till a couple of hours later. And you're not lasting that long, trust me."

The now-human coughed out a little blood. "There's good in you Kagome, I know it. Naraku has buried it deep inside you and cloaked it with darkness, but it's still there! Just think, why exactly are you trying to kill us?"

She narrowed her eyes and tried to remember. Why, exactly? There was just a nagging voice in her head that told her to do so... This was irritating! Kagome raised her sword and engaged him in combat.

* * *

"Damn you! Kagome!" Bankotsu's shout made her turn around. He had been forced away from Sango, and was now locked in combat with...

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. With a slam of her blade, Kagome threw Inuyasah away and drew her bow and aimed an arrow straight at him. "Hit the mark!"

The arrow, trailing miasma, flew straight for Sesshomaru's heart...but at the last moment, the inu taiyoukai maneuvered himself so that Bankotsu was in the way.

"No!" Kagome wailed and Bankotsu yelled in unison, and the arrow sank into the purple star on his forehead. Disintegrating, the man cast a desperate look at Kagome. "No!" she shrieked, and rushed over. Kneeling by his side, she collected the jewel shards from his bones. Inserting them in her own neck, she nocked another arrow and aimed straight at Sesshomaru.

* * *

He was annoyed. The insufferable wench had tried to hit _him_, the great Sesshomaru, with an arrow? He drew his sword and engaged her in combat.

* * *

Jakotsu was about to yank on his sword when he heard the desolate cry of his brother. "Bankotsu! Big brother!" he cried, and quickly untangled the monk from the blades. "Later, monk!" The man rushed toward Sesshomaru, brandishing his sword. "Just 'cause you're sexy doesn't mean you can kill my brother!"

* * *

Miroku crawled to Sango and encased her in his arms. Gathering his love up, he staggered up and away from the combat. Dragging himself and Sango on Kirara, they lifted off the ground and left. Throwing a glance at the rapidly lightening sky, he muttered, "Please, Inuyasha, make it through the night."

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself fighting both the newly turned dark miko and the disgusting man. Knowing it would take longer to defeat the miko than the man, he turned and slashed Jakotsu in half.

Kagome screamed hysterically and almost dropped her sword. "Jakotsu! No! You bastard!" she cried, and increased her attack on the Lord with fervor.

* * *

Inuyasha crouched at the base of the tree, waiting. As the sun rose above the hills, he cried out triumphantly as his pain faded and his powers came back. "I'm coming for you, Kagome!" he yelled, and joined the fight.

* * *

The fight had turned from Kagome and Bankotsu against Sesshomaru to Kagome alone against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. _Naraku, this wasn't supposed to happen!_ Two of her precious comrades had fallen, and she was about to be defeated. Bad.

Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha momentarily to swipe her bow at Sesshomaru, and the hanyou smacked her back with the flat of the Tetsusaiga. Panting frantically, she staggered forward. It was too dangerous to use her buredo and arrows as she was weaving around too quickly to accurately aim or safely retrieve her blades, and her arrows were too slow to draw. Kagome had to rely on her sword skills, which hadn't been that great even before she had been matched with Sesshomaru.

She wasn't going to die on her knees. She would perish on her feet, fighting until her last breath. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Almost as soon as she came to her resolve, ironically, Kagome fell to her knees, chest heaving. She set up a poison barrier around her, but it flickered with weakness, and started flashing in and out of sight when Sesshomaru started slashing at it with his sword.

When Inuyasha summoned up the Red Tetsusaiga, Kagome knew it was all over. Despite her efforts, the barrier dissipated when it made contact with Inuyasha's Barrier Breaker.

Silently, the two half-brothers stood over her, gazing down. She met their eyes with hers and spat out, along with a bit of blood, "Kill me now."

Inuyasha's golden irises clouded over. "Never!" He dropped to his knees next to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

Kagome actually gagged when he did that, but it was mostly from the blood coating her throat. Coughing up a few droplets, she tried to repel the hanyou with her remaining power but only ended up hacking up a bunch of blood. Inuyasha waved away the miasma from her hands impatiently and tried to ignore the hot spots on his back where the blood had landed.

"Kagome, you'll be alright. We'll take care of you..."

Her world faded to muted grays, and then just darkness. As her life trickled away, she heard a menacing chuckle.

_Naraku..._

* * *

**Oooooohhhh, MAJOR cliffie...and the wildness with Kaggy is over! Well, not yet. But mostly, yes! So, for my efforts, I want an armful of reviews! Turn 'em in, turn 'em in! This will actually be the first story I actually finish! **


	36. LOL Cliffie

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Silently, the two half-brothers stood over her, gazing down. She met their eyes with hers and spat out, along with a bit of blood, "Kill me now."_

_Inuyasha's golden irises clouded over. "Never!" He dropped to his knees next to Kagome and hugged her tightly._

_Kagome actually gagged when he did that, but it was mostly from the blood coating her throat. Coughing up a few droplets, she tried to repel the hanyou with her remaining power but only ended up hacking up a bunch of blood. Inuyasha waved away the miasma from her hands impatiently and tried to ignore the hot spots on his back where the blood had landed._

_"Kagome, you'll be alright. We'll take care of you..."_

_Her world faded to muted grays, and then just darkness. As her life trickled away, she heard a menacing chuckle._

_Naraku..._

* * *

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome in horror. "Kagome? Kagome! Wake up! Please, get up!"

"She is dead," said Sesshomaru coldly. "Her heart beats no longer."

Inuyasha took one look at her face and knew his brother was telling the truth. He turned to Sesshomaru. "You can use your Tenseiga on her! Please, Sesshomaru, bring her back to life!"

"Why should I?" drawled the taiyoukai. "What is in it for this Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Nothing...but..."

"If the miko lived, then she would survive to fight another battle with this Sesshomaru."

The hanyou realized that was true and bowed his head in defeat. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"Need you ask? Father's fang."

Inuyasha looked up, frowning. His mouth opened to say no, but he closed it without saying anything. He looked back down at Kagome's face and seemed to make a decision.

"Fine. Take the Tetsusaiga. I don't care. Just use the Tenseiga on her," Inuyasha pleaded. "Please."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, enjoying the hold he had over his half-brother. "Very well," he said. "Stand back."

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground gently and backed away. Sesshoamru drew the Tenseiga and raised it. His eyes narrowed.

_I cannot see the guardians of the netherworld..._

* * *

**_HAHAHA! _Cliffie! Sorry (not really) for the short chappy, but I just had the URGE to stop right here. Ooh, next chappy's gonna be a GOOD one. Review all your frustration!**


	37. THE END

**This will be the last chapter of Kagome's Peril! I'm sorry but I have 5-6 inufics on my hands right now. There's always those! I just made a new rule; no more than 5 stories at a time. Otherwise they take too long to update! :( So I'll make this chappy as long as I can, just for you!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, enjoying the hold he had over his half-brother. "Very well," he said. "Stand back."_

_Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground gently and backed away. Sesshoamru drew the Tenseiga and raised it. His eyes narrowed._

_I cannot see the guardians of the netherworld..._

* * *

He voiced his thought out loud, and Inuyasha dropped to his knees, stricken. "No...Kagome..." He turned to Sesshomaru. "What the hell!" he yelled. "Your friggin' sword can bring back life, remember? Why wouldn't it work now, dammit?"

"Because Kagome is already dead, and her life is being sustained by those jewel shards," said a soft voice, and the pieces in Kagome's neck flared bright pink as they purified. Kikyo.

Inuyasha turned around, eyes full of anguish. "Is there anything we can do?" he whispered. Kikyo hesitated, then walked forward. Dropping to one knee, the undead priestess examined her reincarnation.

"There _is _something, actually."

"Do it then, Kikyo! Please!" the hanyou pleaded. "She can't die here, not now!"

Kikyo closed her eyes, then opened them. "I hold a fraction of her soul," she said. "It is my theory that if I give it to her, Kagome's spiritual identity will be changed. The Kagome that was killed and then brought back to life with jewel shards would be no longer. It would be a new Kagome. And because she will not be the same person, Tenseiga ought to be able to resurrect her."

Silence ensued her speech.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Y'mean...give your soul to her? But that would make you a- "

"Mindless doll, yes," finished the miko. "But I have been thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that to defeat Naraku, our soul must become one. I could absorb the remainder of her soul, but I am but an echo among the mountains of time, and that would surely affect my effectiveness against Naraku...this is the only solution."

Inuyasha looked stricken. "But I don't want you gone, Kikyo! I...I want both of you to be alive!"

Kikyo eyed him wistfully. "I must, Inuyasha... Perhaps this is how I will atone for my past mistakes..."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. Pathetic hanyous and humans and their feelings. He wanted to ask them if they were done yet, but he sensed that that would be crossing some invisible line, so he kept silent.

Kikyo knelt by Kagome's side and removed the shards. She handed them to Inuyasha and closed her eyes. She felt the familiar urge of her soul yearning to go back to her reincarnation. Sighing in resignation. she let the soul leave, surging out of her clay body.

The bluish white mist glowed and streaked into Kagome's body. For a second, her hair seemed to ripple, her skin to brighten, and then all was back to normal.

Sesshomaru raised his Tenseiga and smirked in satisfacton as the little beasts came into view. He slashed through them, and they dissipated.

All eyes were on Kagome as she began to stir. She opened her eyes and they fixed immediately on Inuyasha. Then they shifted to Kikyo. She gasped.

Her eyes were glazed over, those brown eyes that had held hate and love. Inuyasha stood up and closed his eyes. Then he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Rest in peace, Kikyo," he whispered, and brought the blade down on her body. The moment the metal touched her, Kikyo's skin began to crack, and the fissures spread. The pieces fell away, revealing a hollow interior filled with glowing globes.

Souls.

Slowly, uncertainly, they floated up from their prison. The miko, hanyou, and taiyoukai watched as they rose into the sky and gathered into one bright ball before poofing into stardust.

Kagome smiled. _Rest in peace._

* * *

"Here."

Inuyasha held out the Tetsusaiga to his half-brother. "Take it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand- then stopped. His honey eyes met the hanyou's golden orbs.

"Keep it," he said disdainfully. "This Sesshomaru wishes to take it from you against your wishes. This has no fun in it."

Inuyasha gaped at the inutaiyoukai. "You're serious?" He slowly lowered his arm, and tucked the Tetsusaiga back in his sash. "In that case...the next time we meet, Sesshomaru, it'll be as enemies!"

"Do not fool yourself, half-breed," said the demon coldly. "We were never allies."

Inuyasha grinned as his half-brother walked away. He remembered the feeling he had had when he and Sesshomaru had fought together.

_It felt...good._

* * *

Naraku was seething. "That Sesshomaru," he spat furiously. "He'll pay for ruining my plans! Without him, it would have gone exactly as I wanted it to!"

Kagura watched the spider hanyou rage about and smirked. _Naraku...Sesshomaru will kill you one day, and I will be free._

* * *

"I'm glad you're okay!" cried Shippo, and leapt into Kagome's arms.

She laughed. "Yeah, me too!"

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome," Miroku said warmly. Sango smiled brightly and embraced her friend. Kirara bounced onto Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Thanks, you guys." Kagome grinned at Inuyasha. "Come on, Yasha. Group hug! You two Miroku!"

The two males put their arms aroud the group, one pretending to be releuctant, the other immediately latching onto a certain demon slayer's butt.

_Slap!_

* * *

**YAY I'M DONE I'M DONE I'M DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! FIRST STORY FINISHED! WOOT WOOT! HAPPY ENDING, Y'ALL! HAVE A VERY NICE DAY, FOLKS, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER INU FICS IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE! I'M CURRENTLY ON A SESSHKAG PHASE, FYI...**


End file.
